MIRA EN TU CORAZÓN
by Marie-McHale2
Summary: Edward Cullen es un empresario multimillonario que es herido de bala en un callejón. Bella Swan es una estudiante que le salva la vida. Él no cree en el amor y ella aun no lo he encontrado, ¿Que pasara cuando ella le enseñe que la riqueza no es material? ¿Podrá él hacer que ella cambie su opinión?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, como ya había comentado, volveré a subir la mayoría de las historias que tenía en mi cuenta antes de que fuera robada y posteriormente eliminada.**

**Ésta historia significa mucho para mí, fue la primera historia escrita por mí que subí a Fanfiction, la inicié a finales del 2012 y terminé mas o menos en mayo o marzo de 2013, no lo recuerdo bien, pero sé que la pasé genial escribiéndola aunque ahora me dé un poco de cringe leerla. Que adolescente tan extraña era. **

**Sin más, disfruten.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO PRIMERO**

No podía creer la hora que era, ella nunca se permitía regresar tan tarde a casa, sabía que era peligroso caminar desde la estación hasta su pequeño apartamento, pero se había entretenido demasiado en la fundación y en ese momento sentía que nada ni nadie podría arrebatar las satisfacción de poner un sonrisa en el rostro de esos niños que tanto lo necesitaban, así que se armaría de valor y tomaría el camino corto por el cual tenía que atravesar el callejón, aun cuando sabía que lo más sensato era tomar el camino alterno, que era más seguro debido a la cantidad de locales de comidas y la droguería veinticuatro horas, pero se demoraría por lo menor diez minutos más en llegar a casa y en esos momentos era la único que deseaba, así que se puso los audífonos, dejo sus temores atrás y emprendió su camino.

Estaba casi saliendo de la parte oscura, una cuadra más y estaría en su apartamento cuando escucho unos gritos. Unos tipos armados bajándose de una motocicleta gritaban a un hombre en un auto, ellos le ordenaban que descendiera mientras le apuntaban, el hombre abrió la puerta y empezó a salir del carro con una serenidad impropia de alguien a quien están atracando, los hombres le gritaban que se apresuraran y él lo hacía con suma calma, como muestra de una suave resistencia, como si en esos momentos mientras estaba siendo apuntado por esos hombres él se diera el lujo de intentar dominar la situación.

Ella se quedaría ahí ocultándose detrás del contenedor ya que no sería de mucha ayuda si por dárselas de heroína llamara la atención y terminara metida en una situación en la que no quería estar, así que marco desde su celular al 911 y en el segundo tono le contestaron, le informo en susurros a la operadora de la situación y de la ubicación en la que se encontraba e intento tomar la placa de la motocicleta pero no podía, si me asomaba más quizás tal vez podría verla, pero entonces el malandro número dos se daría cuenta de su presencia y terminara empeorándolo todo.

Edward se cuestionaba como había sido tan estúpido como para pensar que podía deshacerse el solo de la motocicleta que abordaban dos hombres y que había empezado a seguirlo en un semáforo del distrito financiero. Él había pensado que tenía el control de la situación ya que su casa en Newbury Street quedaba relativamente cerca y pensó que podía perder los tipos antes de llegar a ella, pero saliendo de Chinatown lo habían cercado, ellos estaban armados y él no, así que no se necesitaba ser muy inteligente para saber quien llevaba las de perder en un enfrentamiento. Tendría que utilizar sus habilidades para tratar de salir de este impase. No por nada era considerado como uno de los mejores empresarios del país, su capacidad de negociación, su astucia y su carácter lo habían llevado a la cima; esta situación era casi irrisoria en comparación con todos los obstáculos que había superado a lo largo de su vida, además era asquerosamente rico y podría llegar a un acuerdo económico con los maleantes en el que ambas partes salieran beneficiadas, así que lo mejor era enfrentar este asunto como todo en su vida, sin emociones, no tendría miedo ni furia solo conseguiría el objetivo que en este caso era salir lo más ileso posible tanto física como económicamente, le dio la cara a los dos hombres mientras ellos le apuntaban.

-Bájese del auto- le ordenó uno de los tipos mientras el otro revisaba que no hubiera testigos y lamentablemente para él, aparentemente así lo era.

Se desabrocho el cinturón de seguridad y se bajó del auto como ellos le ordenaban pero no como ellos querían.

\- Apúrese- le gritó el otro hombre que se notaba mucho más nervioso que el que le hablo primero. Termino de salir del auto y cerró la puerta.

-Félix, dispárale ya- le dijo el tipo nervioso al que claramente llevaba la voz mandante, éste último se volvió y le dio una gélida mirada dándole a entender que el que daba las órdenes ahí era él – Calla Demetri, tenemos que hacer que parezca un simple robo no podemos simplemente matarlo y ya, investigaran demás si no lo hacemos y es no es lo que queremos que pase, ¿o sí? -

Miraron a Edward y pensaron que tenía la apariencia de ser un hueso duro de roer, así que lo que tenían que hacer, tenían que hacerlo ya.

\- Quítese el reloj y denos la billetera junto con las llaves del auto- dijo Félix

Edward tenía que hacer algo ya, alguien había contratado a esos tipos para matarlo, tendría que negociar con ellos y ser muy hábil porque de lo contrario no habría mucho que hacer.

\- Señores, podríamos llegar a un acuerdo muy beneficiario para ustedes, les daré un buena suma de dinero y no se ensuciaran las manos con un asesinato- les dijo con mucha calma y seriedad, tenía que trasmitirle eso a los bandidos.

-No nos interesa, haga lo que le decimos- respondió el Félix mientras le apuntaba listo para disparar en cualquier momento, pero entonces se escuchó el estruendo que se produce cuando algo metálico se estrella con fuerza contra el suelo.

Bella se había tropezado y había caído cuando iba a conseguir ayuda en vista de que la policía no llegaba. Los hombres no la habían visto puesto que el callejón estaba muy oscuro, pero sí consiguió que sospecharan que no estaban solos y que por consiguiente se pusieran más nerviosos, muy a lo lejos se escucharon las sirenas, no tenían tiempo así que mientras uno se montaba en la motocicleta el otro le apuntó a Edward en el pecho y disparó, se montó en el auto y salieron del lugar a gran velocidad.

Bella no lo podía creer, ella tenía que hacer algo así que corrió hacia el hombre en el suelo y vio que la habían herido un poco más abajo del hombro, con los pocos conocimientos que ella tenía podría calcular que la bala podría haberlo herido en un pulmón y se veía muy mal, tenía los ojos abiertos pero parecía inconsciente, temblaba y sangraba profusamente, ella nunca había sentido con tanta fuerza la necesidad de ayudar a alguien como la sentía en ese momento, pero la situación era extrema y ella no sabía qué hacer en casos como esos, así que se concentró en mantenerlo respirando ya que era cuestión de segundos que la policía llegara pues las sirenas se escuchaban cada vez más cerca.

-Por favor no te vayas, por favor quédate conmigo- suplicó como lo había hecho hace tanto tiempo, en aquella ocasión sus ruegos no habían funcionado, pero esta vez ella tenía la esperanza de que sí lo harían.

En ese momento llego una patrulla con dos oficiales, uno de ellos corrió a ayudar y el otro se quedó analizando la zona con el arma en la mano.

-Señorita, ¿qué ha pasado? – le preguntó el oficial. Ella relato con rapidez lo que había sucedido mientras el otro solicitaba la ambulancia.

A pesar de que el reloj dijera lo contrario a ella le parecía que el tiempo se había detenido y solo rogaba que la ambulancia no se tardara tanto como la patrulla, porque si ese era el caso el hombre en el suelo no se salvaría, cada segundo que pasaba perdía más color y respiraba menos aun cuando los policías hacían lo que estaba en sus manos por salvarlo, ella solo quería dejar de sentir ese miedo brutal y la sensación de estar perdiendo algo importante, porque ni siquiera conocía a ese hombre e intentaba convencerse de que esos sentimientos eran solo el reflejo de lo que hacía tantos años había pasado.

La ambulancia llegó y de ella se bajaron dos paramédicos que lo revisaron de manera rápida y lo subieron a una camilla, Bella quería saber que iba a pasar y como iba a estar él pero ella no tenía ese derecho porque en realidad no era nadie para él, así que retrocedió unos pasos y vio como se lo llevaban, sintiendo que se llevaban algo de ella también pero sin saber qué.

\- Señorita, yo sé que situaciones como estas pueden perturbar un poco pero nos gustaría preguntarle algunas cosas- dijo uno de los policías, ella accedió y respondió todo lo que le preguntaron deseando ya estar en su casa, cuando terminaron el interrogatorio los agentes le ofrecieron llevarla a casa y aunque solo le quedaba cuadra y media por recorrer ella accedió. Ya había sido suficiente por una noche y quería llegar a su casa, era lo único que tenía en mente cuando salió de la universidad pero no se había resistido a ir a ver a sus niños y con los sucesos de la ultima hora sentía que en cualquier momento iba a desfallecer.

\- Es aquí- le dijo al policía que iba conduciendo y mientras se bajaba de la patrulla el policía que iba de copiloto se dio la vuelta -es usted una buena ciudadana, ese hombre probablemente hubiera muerto sin su pronta colaboración- Ella solo sonrió pues no sabía que decir. Entro al edificio, tomo el ascensor y en medio minuto estuvo en su apartamento, le parecía que habían pasado eones desde la última vez que había estado en él, cuando en realidad tan solo habían pasado alrededor de 14 horas, necesitaba quitarse esa ropa y tomar una ducha, no se había dado cuenta la cantidad de sangre que tenía encima, necesitaba con urgencia que ese día terminara para dejar todo lo que había pasado atrás aunque ella tenía la sospecha de que nunca podría dejar atrás esos ojos verdes profundos que la miraban de manera tan agónica.

.

.

El hospital más cercano era el Tufts Medical Center, quedaba solo a unas calles de donde le habían disparado a Edward Cullen, mientras era ingresado por urgencias los paramédicos trataban de mantenerlo con vida y él también trataba de aferrarse a ella pero cada vez era más difícil, sentía mucho dolor y no podía respirar, era como si le hubieran atravesado el pecho con un hierro al rojo vivo. Trataba de visualizar en su mente los rostros de todas las personas que a las que quería, solo vio a su familia. A lo largo del tiempo él había apartado a todas y cada una de las personas que alguna vez intentaron acercársele y supuso que eso estaba bien pues cuando se es una persona tan poderosa no se puede confiar en nadie, las buenas persona ya no existen y él sabia eso, pero cuando pensó que todo estaba perdido que ya no podría seguir luchando en su mente escuchó "Por favor no te vayas, por favor quédate conmigo" y él supo que tenía que hacerlo, incluso cuando no conocía a la persona que le había dicho eso, cuando ni siquiera podía recordar su rostro con claridad, sabía que era una mujer joven a la que él había visto salir del callejón adyacente a las fábricas textiles, le pareció extraño pues en esa calle parecía no haber nadie pero luego de ser herido la vio correr hacia él y fue todo lo que pudo ver.

Ahora escuchaba el ajetreo medico a su alrededor pero no era capaz de comprender con claridad lo que pasaba, de repente empezó a sentir menos dolor y volvió a escuchar aquella voz suplicante y luego se sumió en la inconciencia.

El estridente sonido de la alarma la despertó, ella no se quería levantar se sentía muy cansada, tanto física como emocionalmente, pero tenía que ir a la universidad y luego pasar por la fundación. Estaba terminando sus estudios de trabajo social en la Universidad de Boston así que todos los días se levantaba temprano para ir a sus clases y luego a la fundación y hoy no iba a ser la excepción, ella no dejaría que un incidente en el que ella no tenía nada que ver la relevara de su rutina, sus sueños dependían de ello y ella no podía olvidar la promesa que le había hecho a su padre. En unos pocos meses se graduaría, pero allí no quedaban sus estudios, ella quería tener su propia fundación pero primero tenía que estudiar y trabajar duro por ello.

Sus padres le habían inculcado el amor por los demás ya su padre era policía y su madre un ama de casa que incluso en los días más austeros encontraba la manera de brindarle algo a quien lo necesitara y ella estaba orgullosa de eso incluso cuando su padre ya no estuviera y su madre no quisiera verla, ella los amaba y quería que estuvieran orgullosos de lo que le habían inculcado. Pensó en la inmensa sonrisa de su padre y sus sabios consejos y le dolió el alma y se sintió culpable, recordó la expresión de dolor y furia de su madre y como le había gritado que era su culpa, Bella nunca pensó que un capricho adolescente causaría la muerte de la persona que más amó en el mundo y también la que más la amó a ella, porque todas las personas a las que ella ayudaba a diario le tenían aprecio, la veían como una gran persona algunos incluso le decían que era un ángel, ante eso ella solo sonreía pero sabía que no era verdad, ella se había esforzado por ser una buena persona, una "buena ciudadana" pero ella sentía que a veces no era suficiente, sentía que necesitaba más y se llenaba de furia con eso porque sabía que había gente en condiciones mucho peores que la suya, niños que nunca conocieron a sus padres, que no supieron lo que es una caricia materna, un beso en la frente y unas buenas noches de las personas que te dieron la vida y ella todavía se daba el lujo de quejarse y no quería sentirse así, ella tenía a Alice su alocada compañera de apartamento y a Jasper, los dos eran geniales y los quería mucho, pero a veces era extraño pues ellos dos eran una pareja y necesitaban su espacio así que ella se iba sola a dar un paseo por ahí cuando ellos se ponían muy románticos, esos momentos eran los que la hacían darse cuenta que en realidad estaba más sola de lo que ella quería creer.

Mientras se daba una ducha, Bella pensó en el hombre al que aquellos maleantes le habían disparado, no podía dejar de preguntarse si había sobrevivido y si así era ¿Cómo se encontraba?, ese cuestionamiento le había ocasionado algunos problemas al dormirse la noche anterior, ella quería saber si se estaba bien pero no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo.

Se vistió con afán pues ya era un poco tarde, no tendría tiempo para desayunar así que lo haría después de que saliera de clases pues si llegaba tarde a su clase de política de los servicios humanos con la profesora Shepard esta encontraría la manera de sancionarla por retrasarse así fueran cinco minutos. Se podría decir que Bella no era su persona favorita en el mundo, así que ella prefería evitarse contrariedades.

Salió con prisa de su apartamento ya que tenía que llegar pronto a la estación y tomar el bus que la llevaría a el campus del rio charles en Fenway. Cuando llego al campus miró el reloj y suspiró con alivio, había llegado temprano.

.

.

Rosalie Cullen estaba sentada en la sala de espera del hospital, a su lado se encontraba su prometido Emmett McCarthy. Se habían conocido en la universidad y habían sido inseparables desde entonces, al principio de su relación Edward se había opuesto un poco pero para ella había sido algo no inesperado pues su hermano mayor solía ser sobreprotector y muy desconfiado, ella sabía que se debía a que desde la muerte de sus padres se habían hecho muy unidos pues sentían que solo se tenían el uno para el otro, aun cuando no era así pues sus tíos se habían esmerado en hacerlos sentir como si ellos fueran sus padres y así era al menos para ella y creía que para su hermano también.

Edward era un hombre un poco frio, para muchos incluso una mala persona pero ella sabía que no era así, ella sabía por todo lo que él había pasado, las muchas veces que lo habían humillado y como lo había afectado la muerte de sus padres y su posterior escándalo, en ese entonces ella era una niña con unos aproximados diez años y pudo superarlo más fácil pero Edward era casi un adolescente y todo eso lo había marcado de manera más contundente, él se había llenado de ira con todos a su alrededor e hizo todo lo posible para que la gente lo notara, su comportamiento paso de ser calmo y tierno a tormentoso e incomprensible, al principio sus tíos Esme y Carlisle habían creído que era una etapa post- duelo y habían tratado de lidiar con ello incluso tomaban terapia para ayudar a superarlo pero había sido en vano, toda medida parecía contraproducente cada vez era más huraño y desconfiado, se iba a los puños con cualquiera, la gente se burlaba de él y empezaron a verlo como un caso perdido incluso ella que lo amaba como nadie, luego fue a la universidad y su comunicación con la familia fue poca, se mudó a Cambridge al otro lado del rio y vino a Boston en pocas ocasiones, luego conoció a Tanya una estudiante de segundo año de leyes y quedo encantado y si antes sus llamadas eran pocas después fueron nulas, ella se sentía abandonada por su hermano pero estaba feliz de que hubiera encontrado a alguien así que nunca hizo nada para impedir el evidente cambio de su hermano.

Él dejo de vivir por él, solo existía por Tanya lo que él no sabía era que mientras él la amaba, ella no podía porque la maldita mujer no tenía corazón sino una caja fuerte y Edward se dio cuenta cuando ya era demasiado tarde cuando ella le había sacado grandes cantidades de dinero y se había ido con un mejor postor; él sufrió mucho y eso termino de empeorar su dolor y de acrecentar su ira. A Rosalie le había dolido el alma verlo sufrir de esa manera y había empezado a enojarse con el mundo también, pero no por mucho tiempo pues meses después cuando entro al primer año de universidad conoció a Emmett y lo único que le dolía era no poder ver a su hermano feliz y ahora estaba asustada de perderlo, los médicos no habían salido a darle información y ella se estaba poniendo cada vez más nerviosa.

Cuando la habían llamado a avisarle que lo habían herido se había querido desmayar, aparentemente se había tratado de un robo aunque al parecer los ladrones no habían tenido mucho tiempo y solo se habían llevado el auto aunque no entendía porque el disparo, Edward era un hombre inteligente y ella podía estar casi segura de que si él no hubiera visto otra elección que entregar el auto lo hubiera hecho sin oponerse así que eso del disparo le parecía muy sospechoso.

-Familiares del señor Edward Cullen- dijo un médico entrado en años que llegaba a la sala de espera.

-Nosotros- respondió Emmett

\- ¿Parentesco? - preguntó el doctor

\- Yo soy su hermana Rosalie Cullen, él es mi prometido Emmett McCarthy - respondió

\- Bueno señorita Cullen las noticias son favorables, la intervención ha sido exitosa y hemos podido extraer la bala sin causar muchos daños, su hermano estará bien muy pronto, sin embargo lo tendremos en cuidados intensivos hasta mañana al mediodía para ver cómo evoluciona así que será mejor que se vayan a descansar porque no podrán verlo sino hasta mañana- dijo el Doctor casi recitando como un autómata, era claro que ese hombre llevaba años ejerciendo no solo por su aparente avanzada edad sino por la carencia de emoción que ponía al explicar algo tan delicado a una persona como el estado de un ser querido, aun así Rosalie le agradeció y vio cómo se marchaba de la sala de espera.

\- ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora, cariño? - pregunto Emmett

\- Quiero llamar a mamá para que este más tranquila, aunque estoy segura que de todos modos van a suspender el viaje - le dijo Rosalie a Emmett, mientras pensaba en la mujer que había cuidado de su hermano y de ella como si fueran sangre de su sangre y sintió un nudo en la garganta, la vida no era justa en muchas ocasiones. Esme era la mujer más buena y maternal que cualquiera hubiera conocido y aun así no había podido tener hijos, por eso cuando ella y Edward habían quedado solos, Esme había sido la primera en salir en su búsqueda y había quedado más que satisfecha cuando en la lectura de la voluntad de sus padres, su padre hubiera indicado a su hermano Carlisle como responsable de ellos.

Esme y Carlisle habían sido fantásticas figuras paternas, sus padres los amaban pero no pasaban demasiado tiempo con ellos, los querían pero a su manera, a veces Rosalie se sentía culpable por pensar así de las personas que le habían dado la vida, pero en realidad ella no podía evitar comparar y a veces sentía que se dejaba llevar por todo lo que dijo la gente de sus padres al morir, ella no quería creer pero eran tantas cosas, marco el numero ya conocido y después de unos tonos Esme contesto.- Rosalie, cariño ¿cómo está tu hermano? - fue lo primero que pregunto Esme, quien estaba muerta de miedo porque algo le pasara a su niño.

\- Él está bien mamá, acabamos de hablar con el médico-Rosalie respondió, aun sabiendo que nada de lo que ella dijera podría calmarla.

\- ¿Pero que dicen? ¿Ya está fuera de peligro? ¿Cuándo sale del hospital? -

-Él está bien, el medico dijo que lo tendrán en cuidados intensivos hasta mañana, pero solo para ver cómo evoluciona y luego lo pasaran a una habitación, ahí lo podremos ver y si tiene un buen progreso lo dejaran salir esta semana- respondió Rosalie tratando de transmitir calma a su madre.

\- Está bien cariño, eso me tranquiliza más; sin embargo tu padre y yo viajaremos a Boston cuanto antes. Te pasare a Carlisle, quiere hablar contigo-

-Está bien

\- Hola Rose, ¿Cómo estás? -escucho Rosalie la voz cargada de tranquilidad del hombre al que quería como un padre.

-Bien papá, todo está bajo control.

-Me alegro mucho hija, es una pena que estés pasando por esto sola, es un verdadero infortunio-dijo Carlisle afligido y realmente preocupado por sus hijos, no quería imaginar lo que sintió su hija al estar a punto de perder a su hermano, estaba realmente preocupado por Edward, esta situación era escalofriante y no quería pensar que alguien quisiera hacerle daño a su hijo.

-No te preocupes papá, todo va a estar bien- respondió Rosalie

-Rose, tu mamá y yo llegaremos a Boston a eso de las dos de la tarde, ¿sería mucha molestia que tú y Emmett pasaran por nosotros al aéreo puerto? -

-Por supuesto que no papá, allí estaremos. Cuídense, los amo-

-Y nosotros a ustedes, princesa-

Rosalie colgó la llamada y sintió el cansancio inundarla. -Emmett yo no quisiera irme, pero me parece lo más sensato, Edward nos necesita estando pleno y si no descansamos no lo vamos a estar-

\- Tienes razón - dijo Emmett bastante agradecido de que Rosalie hubiera tomado esa decisión, no era que él no quisiera a Edward, pero en realidad no tenía sentido quedarse ahí. No obstante, si Rosalie hubiera decidido quedarse ahí él lo hubiera hecho también. Salieron de ahí y estaba contento de no respirar ese olor a hospital.

* * *

**Éste es el primer capítulo, déjenme saber si quisieran seguir leyéndola. **

**_Marie McHale_**


	2. Chapter 2

**A BellaWoods13, javierashTY, Nelly McCarthy, Diana Sabate, Lilia, Cat, Mar91, Wendy, Marme y Lejana Cullen. Gracias**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO SEGUNDO**

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado en esa maldita cama de hospital pero ya estaba desesperado, aunque tenía que agradecer el hecho de estar vivo.

No había podido dejar de pensar en la mujer joven que se había arrodillado junto a él y le había suplicado que se mantuviera con vida, como si él fuera importante, como si una persona como el hiciera falta en el mundo.

\- Mi niño, mi pobre bebé ¿cómo estás?, ¿Cómo amaneciste hoy? - entró Esme en la habitación abalanzándose sobre Edward, dándole besos y acariciándole la cabeza como si fuera un niño pequeño.

\- Estoy bien Esme, ¿no me ves? - respondió Edward de una manera un poco ruda. Esme de inmediato retrocedió como si hubiera sido abofeteada, Edward odiaba ser tan rudo con ella, era la mejor persona que existía en el mundo pero es que la frustración de estar ahí quien sabe cuánto tiempo lo estaba volviendo loco, además Esme y Rosalie habían estado mimándolo como un maldito niño pequeño cada una de las veces en las que lo habían visto, estaba agradecido que quien se hubiera quedado anoche a "cuidarlo" hubiera sido Emmett, quien apenas Rosalie, Esme y Carlise se habían marchado le había preguntado cómo estaba y al no obtener respuesta alguna por parte de él, que estaba cansado de que le preguntaran lo mismo cada cinco minutos, se había acostado en el sofá de visitas y en cuestión de segundos había empezado a roncar como una endemoniada locomotora. Al principio le fastidió, pero luego se había dado cuenta que los ronquidos de Emmett a pesar de no dejarlo dormir, ahogaban de manera sutil la dulce voz de aquella chica del callejón y tampoco tenía que soportar los cuidados exagerados de su madre y hermana, en esos momentos sintió una enorme simpatía por Emmett lo que no duró mucho, porque el muy desgraciado había empezado a hablar en sueños y se podía decir que los sueños de Emmett no eran nada castos y había ciertas cosas que él no quería saber de su hermana.

Tan pronto había amanecido, otra vez Rosalie y Esme habían llegado a consentirlo como si no fuera lo suficientemente humillante no poder ir al baño sin que alguien fuera a "ayudarlo".

\- Lo siento es solo que no estoy cómodo- dijo Edward sintiéndose como es desgraciado que era al ver la cara de tristeza de la mujer que lo amaba como un hijo.

\- Si lo sé, discúlpame por hacerte esto más difícil, no es mi intención solo es que estoy muy… no importa, ahora estas bien- dijo Esme sonriendo, pero no era una sonrisa de verdad. Sim embargo, él tenía una manera secreta de hacerla sonreír, aun cando se sentía como un malnacido por no hacerlo siempre.

\- No es tu culpa, mamá- y le sonrió con calma. Fue todo lo que necesito para que Esme volviera a lucir si sonrisa radiante y se le llenaran los ojos de agua, se mordió el labio con fuerza para reprimir las lágrimas de alegría.

\- Te voy a dejar solo un momento, voy a averiguar cómo va Carlise solicitando tu atención medica en casa, estoy segura no se lo negaran, es el director- Esme necesitaba salir de esa habitación o iba a empezar a hacer una escena, él la había llamado mamá, todo lo demás no importaba y a la vez todo valía la pena.

Bella llego a su apartamento y respiró tranquilidad, Alice se había ido a correr la media maratón del centro comercial y por supuesto había arrastrado al pobre Jasper con ella, aunque cualquier cosa le parecía mejor que quedarse ahí pensando en esos ojos verdes que habían estado atormentándola los últimos cuatro días y ni siquiera la habían dejado dormir, se había acercado a el Tufts medical center pero no se había atrevido entrar, sabía que él estaba ahí porque la ambulancia en la que lo habían recogido decía el nombre de la clínica y allí había estado parada media hora tratando de decidir si entrar o no, pero no lo hizo, ella no sabía si ahí estaba su familia o si estaba casado o algo y su presencia se pudiera malinterpretar, ella solo quería salir de dudas y ya. No sentía nada por ese hombre, es más ni siquiera lo conocía. Solo quería calamar esa desesperación que la atravesaba cada vez que él se colaba por sus pensamientos, ella tenía que olvidar ese incidente y seguir como si nada hubiera pasado. Empezaría dejando de pasar por los callejones textiles no importaba que tomara más tiempo, no volvería a tomar ese camino.

\- Hola bella- dijo Jasper mientras entraba al apartamento cargado de bolsas y paquetes.

\- Hola Jazz, ¿quieres un poco de ayuda? - le pregunto bella compadeciéndose de el al verlo tan cargado y estaba segura de que no había terminado de subir todo.

\- No gracias Bells- respondió Jasper con una sonrisa mientras daba la vuelta a buscar los demás paquetes.

Bella se dirigió entonces a preparar la cena, Jasper debía estar hambriento ya que conociendo a Alice como la conocía, estaba segura que no habían parado ni para comer, pero él con tal de ver a Alice feliz era capaz de vender un riñón, recordó con una sonrisa cuando era a ella a la que le gustaba Jasper, él era su misterioso y sexy vecino de al lado, ella por supuesto nunca se había atrevido a hablarle y solo se limitaba a admirarlo cuando se lo encontraba en los pasillos y a espiarlo por la terraza, aun se sonrojaba cuando él a veces le recordaba cuando la encontraba mirándolo embelesada y ella se tiraba al piso- suspiró- habían sido tiempos maravillosos cuando aún era una niña de casa que dependía totalmente de sus padres, cuando su única preocupación era nunca encontrarse a Jasper cuando su mamá la mandaba a sacar la basura en pijamas.

Luego su padre había muerto, podía recordar con claridad ese día, ella nunca había sido la chica más aceptada por los demás ella era introvertida y estudiosa, además era siempre la más pequeña del curso pues sus maestros de la escuela primaria habían considerado que ella estaba adelantada para su edad así que había subido un curso, aun cuando ella ya era joven para su grado así que cuando tenía dieciséis ella estaba en el último año.

Ese día por fin la habían invitado a reunirse con los demás, irían a la casa de Jessica Stanley la chica más popular del curso, a celebrar que esa era la última semana que pisarían los pasillos del instituto, ella había querido ir y su madre no la había dejado alegando que ella era muy niña y le podían pasar cosas, ella en su fiebre adolecente no había querido escucharla y apenas su mamá se había dado la vuelta, ella se había ido. Todo parecía ir muy bien, bajando las escaleras se había encontrado a Jasper y ella agradeció porque ese día se había esforzado en arreglarse más de lo que hacía usualmente y había sido su primera conversación.

-Llevas prisa ¿no? - le había preguntado

-Algo – había dicho ella casi hiperventilando

\- ¿Te llevo? - ofreció él, queriendo tener un gesto amable con su tierna vecina que usualmente se veía tan insegura y hoy tenía casi un brillo de rebeldía, que la hacía ver más bonita.

\- ¿Enserio? - había dicho ella casi tartamudeando

-Si- respondió el con una sonrisa gigante, ella le inspiraba mucha ternura.

\- ¿Sin importar a donde vaya? - pregunto ella con incredulidad

\- Oye no te va a pasar nada, solo quería ser amable, pero si no quie...-

\- ¡Si ¡si quiero!

Jasper sonrió, le tendió el casco y le hizo señas para que se lo pusiera, ella parecía estar pensando seriamente lo que iba a hacer, el casi podía ver los engranajes dar vueltas en su cabeza. Ella respiró como tomando fuerzas, se puso el casco y se subió a la moto.

\- ¿Hacia dónde vamos? - le pregunto Jasper

-Beacon Hill, 201 charles Street- respondió ella con excitación

-Así que te escapaste- dijo Jasper con un tono de humor ocultándolo con acusación

-No tenía de otra mamá no iba a dejarme venir – dijo ella a la defensiva

-Oye nadie te está juzgando, es más, me parece bien que te liberes de vez en cuando, eso de ser hija de un policía no debe ser muy cool que digamos- dijo Jasper

-Pues no es tan malo, solo a veces creo que papá se obsesiona con la criminalidad, pero usualmente es muy normal- respondió ella recordando todas las veces que sus padre le había dado cátedra acerca de los peligros de la calle.

-Si tú lo dices- dijo Jasper riendo por la manera en la que ella se expresaba- llegamos.

-Oye muchísimas gracias, no había planeado mucho mi escape así que no sabía cómo llegar- dijo ella realmente agradecida

-Hey no te preocupes, tómalo como un favor de vecinos- dijo – Ah y pásala bien, no hagas demasiadas cosas malas- y sonrió.

Ella estaba demasiado emocionada, su vecino que nunca hablaba le había hablado y la había ayudado a escaparse, ese día cada vez se ponía mejor, entonces hizo algo que en otra situación ella no hubiera hecho, se acercó y le dio un beso en la parte baja de la mejilla casi llegando a la boca, le hizo un gesto de adiós con la mano y corrió hacia la puerta de la casa de Jessica.

La fiesta pasaba con normalidad, aunque ella no se sentía tan a gusto, le parecía bien integrarse un poco con sus compañeros de grupo así que sonrió y aceptó la copa que le estaban ofreciendo, la música estaba a alto volumen pero aun así se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta.

-Bella ¿puedes abrir? - dijo Jessica con sus voz nasal

Bella se paró y abrió la puerta y se asustó mucho a su padre vestido de oficial y con una expresión furibunda.

-Nos vamos ya a casa Bella, ve a buscar tu abrigo-Dijo Charlie Swan de una manera en la que nunca le había hablado a su hija.

Ella que estaba cansada de siempre respetar las normas sintió una llamarada de rebeldía correr por sus venas.

\- Y si no ¿qué? - dijo con furia

\- ¿Qué te pasa bella? Nunca te habías comportado de esta manera, nunca habías hecho que me sintiera decepcionado de ti – dijo Charlie mientras miraba como su hija lo miraba como si fuera lo peor del mundo, atrás algunos de los jóvenes con los que ella estaba se reían, se sintió mal por hacerle esto pero tenía que entender que las cosas no se daban cuando ella quisiera y como ella quisiera.

\- ¡Bien! Porque yo nunca los había odiado tanto- dijo furiosa, sin pensar que se arrepentiría toda la vida de aquello que había dicho.

-Tierra llamando a bella- dijo Alice que llevaba como quince minutos hablándole del nuevo bolso Prada que había conseguido a mitad de precio y bella ni se había dado cuenta que ella había empezado a hablar, solo había estado tajando pan con aire ausente.

-Lo siento Ali, estaba un poco distraída- dijo bella mientras empezaba a armar los sándwich.

\- ¿Un poco? ¿Enserio?, Bella has estado más que ausente en los últimos tres días, ¿Qué te pasa? - pregunto Alice con preocupación. Ella sabía que para contar sus problemas Bella siempre prefería a Jasper pero no estaba demás intentar, tal vez fuera un mal de amores y ella era una excelente consejera.

-No es nada, solo problemas en la fundación ya sabes que a veces nos faltan fondos-

Ella no había contado a nadie lo del incidente del martes en la noche, pero estaba considerando seriamente robarse a Jasper unos minutos y hablar con él, ella necesitaba contarle a alguien lo que estaba pasando y no creía que Alice fuera la correcta, es decir no es que no confiara en Alice, solo es que ella solía ser muy imprudente y Bella quería olvidar lo que había pasado y ella no la dejaría si le contara.

A veces se sentía mal por no ser con Alice como era con Jasper pero es que era muy difícil, Alice sabía que su padre había muerto y que no se llevaba bien con su madre, pero no sabía todo lo demás. A diferencia de Jasper que había estado ahí, la había abrazado la mañana en que había llegado con la ropa llena de sangre de su padre, la había mirado a los ojos y le había dicho que no era su culpa, la había dejado entrar a su apartamento cuando se quedaba en el pasillo para no ver a su mamá a los ojos y ver todo ese odio y decepción, la había dejado llorar en su hombro, le había dicho que todo estaría bien aun cuando cada día era peor que el anterior, la había defendido el día que Renée se había salido de sus cabales , había estado con ella cuando esta se marchó dejándola sola; le acariciaba el pelo mientras lloraba, se había encargado de que comiera, había descuidado su universidad por estar con ella y la había besado, la había besado mucho, aunque de eso no se sentía muy orgullosa.

Jasper no la había amado y tal vez ella tampoco a él y solo se hubiera aferrado a él como a una tabla de salvación, se habían brindado compañía y cariño y ella sentía que sin él no podía respirar, luego había puesto el anuncio en el periódico para compartir el apartamento y que Jasper pudiera ir a sus clases sin sentir que la estaba abandonando, Alice había sido la primera en ir y de inmediato le había agradado, ella tenía esa chispa que Bella necesitaba para salir adelante y en menos de dos días Alice se había mudado completamente a el apartamento que alguna vez había albergado a una familia, a su familia.

Luego Alice había conocido a Jasper y había visto las sonrisas en sus rostros, Jasper de repente dejo de besarla tanto, siguió tratándola con el mismo cariño y la misma entrega pero ella veía como miraba a Alice como se le iluminaba el rostro cuando ella hablaba y hablaba sin parar. Bella por supuesto se había puesto celosa y había cambiado con Alice y había llorado en las noches sintiéndose impotente y odiándose a sí misma por impedir que dos personas se amaran, había sido muy egoísta porque ella no era nadie para detener que las cosas fueran como tenían que ser. Alice siempre estaba hablándole a Jasper, era obvio que ella sentía lo mismo que él, a veces Alice también se ponía furiosa con Bella, no decía nada pero ella lo notaba, en esos días tomaba una actitud casi burlona, criticaba sus ojeras, su pelo o como se vestía y ella se sentía mal pero suponía que se lo merecía, así que tomó una decisión y le dijo a Jasper que ella no podía seguir viendo como alejaba a dos personas que era obvio que querían estar juntos, Jasper le había dicho que no importaba que él quería estar con ella, pero Bella sabía que no era verdad que él solo no quería que ella estuviera más triste, así que le había dicho que se fuera, que se fuera si el motivo por el cual estaba ahí era ella porque no podía seguir siendo la lastima de nadie, se sintió mal de haber sido tan ruda con el pero si no lo hacia Jasper nunca hubiera permitido que ella lo alejara.

Días después tomo el tren y se fue a nueva york, se quedó en un hotel barato y visito los museos. Necesitaba ese tiempo para saber que iba a hacer con su vida.

Un día saliendo de comprar el desayuno en una cafetería, se encontró a una mujer que se veía desesperada, hablaba a la gente pero ellos pasaban ignorándola, como si el simple hecho de que la mujer estuviera necesitada la hiciera menos que los demás, Bella se conmovió y se acercó a la mujer, ésta le conto que tenía dos hijos pequeños y no tenía con que darles de comer, que habían estado durmiendo en la calle y hasta el día anterior habían logrado conseguir cupo en un albergue pero sus niños tenían hambre.

-Por favor ayúdeme- le había dicho la mujer. Bella le había dado la bolsa con su desayuno y veinte dólares más, la mujer se había emocionado y había empezado a llorar. Ese día bella se había dado cuenta que la única manera de recuperar su vida era viviendo para ayudar a los demás.

Volvió a Boston una semana después y empezó a diligenciar todo para empezar la universidad, había conseguido una beca y empezó a trabajar de niñera cuidando a dos adorables gemelas en Roxbury aunque no lo había hecho por mucho tiempo pues no era que lo necesitara mucho ya que Alice le pagaba todos lo meses lo del apartamento, eso le alcanzaba para pagar servicios y comprar algo de comida y la policía le giraba un pensión del ochenta por ciento por la muerte de su padre en servicio, el otro veinte por ciento lo recibía su madre. Bella no quería ese dinero, ella quería a su papá vivo pero ya no había nada que hacer, aun así intentó que toda la pensión fuera para su madre, pero no había sido posible al ser valores que su padre había acordado en vida.

Quería llamar a Renée, saber cómo estaba, si le faltaba algo pero sabía que por más que ella intentara, su madre no le iba a contestar así que se resignaba a saber que estaba en su querida Italia, de donde provenía y muy seguramente en casa de su abuela.

\- Chicos la cena esta lista, ¿Alice puedes ir por el jugo, por favor? - dijo bella mientras ponía los platos en mesa.

Alice se paró con rapidez y fue en busca del jugo mientras Jasper se sentaba en la mesa y se sobaba el estómago.

\- ¿Podríamos hablar luego? - le dijo en un susurro a Jasper.

\- Estaba esperando que me lo dijeras- respondió Jasper con una sonrisa

En ese momento Alice llego con una bandeja con los tres vasos de jugo y los puso en la mesa.

\- Ya sé que están secreteando, pero no voy a decir nada- dijo Alice

Jasper le sonrió como si fuera un niño pequeño atrapado haciendo una travesura.

\- ¿Cómo les fue hoy? - pregunto Bella

\- Genial, mi maestra de estructura del diseño alabó mi nueva colección y dijo que yo era su estudiante más talentosa, eso fue lo que me animó a ir de compras- dijo Alice extasiada

-Alice, tu no necesitas ánimo para ir de compras, ese ánimo vive y pernocta en ti- se burló Bella risueña

Jasper rio y Alice lo miro feo.

\- Amor no te molestes, para mi es algo bueno. Así te mantienes en constante contacto con lo que amas- dijo Jasper disculpándose. Bella se sorprendió de las habilidades persuasivas de Jasper.

\- Es verdad- dijo Alice con gesto orgulloso.

\- Bells, estos sándwich de pavo están deliciosos y yo te tengo una buena noticia- dijo Jasper

\- Muchas gracias, ¿Cuál es? -

\- Mi madre llamo y dijo que tenía una donación generosa que hacerle a tu proyecto- dijo Jasper mirando como el rostro de Bella se iluminaba cuando las cosas se daban para poder ayudar a los demás.

Nadie sabía cómo amaba el a esa niña, bueno en realidad Alice lo hacía, las amaba locamente a las dos pero de diferentes maneras, Alice era el amor de su vida, la persona con la que quería pasar el resto de su vida y Bella era su remanso de paz y aun cuando ella creía que no hacía nada por él, Jasper era consciente de que ella lo había salvado, si Bella no hubiera aparecido en su vida, el nunca habría conocido a Alice y si lo hubiera hecho, de todas maneras no se hubiera dado la oportunidad de amar porque así era él. Antes de conocerla, Jasper era un niño rico, alguien que había crecido con todos los privilegios y no le importaba la esencia de las cosas, luego se había cansado de que todo se le diera tan fácil, así que se había mudado a el primer lugar que había encontrado, barato pero no tan malo y la había conocido, la primera vez que la vio pensó que era bastante bonita pero la descarto de inmediato por ser tan "común" y sencilla, se preguntó cómo podía sonreír cuando sus recursos eran tan básicos, pero luego la vio comportarse, la vio sonreír a los ancianos de la calle, la vio tratando de entender a la señora Cho aun cuando no tenía ni idea del mandarín; la vio sacando la basura en pijama y con pantuflas de conejita y la vio mirándolo a él como si valiera la pena. Él no se había enamorado pero si se le había calentado el corazón y eso había sido un gran acontecimiento ya que el solía tener un trozo de hielo donde se supone que debía ir su órgano cardiaco.

Se la había encontrado esa noche saliendo del apartamento con prisa, había adivinado sus intenciones y le había ofrecido llevarla en su moto, ella había aceptado y al bajarse le dio un beso en la mejilla, un beso que le alegro la noche, si ella supiera que ese día se sentía tan decepcionado de él mismo y tan solo hasta que ella en su inocencia y creyendo que hacia algo muy malo lo había besado al lado de la boca y había salido corriendo, pero luego había ocurrido la tragedia y él sintió el deber de no dejar que un alma tan pura y buena se hundiera en la tristeza, aun le dolía el pecho cuando recordaba en su mente la imagen de Bellita con su ropa llena de sangre, se veía rota y como si en una noche se le hubieran sumado diez años más de vida, él no había tenido de otra la había ayudado a cargar el peso que llevaba en el alma.

\- Jazz eres lo mejor de este mundo-

\- Hey Bells, tranquila la donación la va a hacer mamá no yo- le dijo Jasper mientras le acariciaba la espalda.

\- No es como si no supiera que tu estas detrás de esto, eres el mejor-

\- Me voy a poner celosa y si eso a mí me pasa me los llevo de compras-

Ellos se empezaron a reír y terminaron su abrazo, aun cuando sabían que Alice estaba bromeando y lo único que quería era tener un pretexto para arrastrarlos a sus sesiones maratónicas de compras.

\- Gracias Bells por la cena, estuvo deliciosa - dijo Alice mientras recogía los platos.

\- Yo estoy de acuerdo- dijo jazz mientras se disponía a ayudar a su novia.

\- ¿Quieren que los deje solos para que hablen? - les preguntó Alice mientras lavaban los platos.

\- No Ali, no te preocupes, yo creo que Jasper está cansado y yo también, además he decidido que cuando hable de eso, se lo diré a los dos- dijo bella, ella sabía que Alice entendía que la conexión entre Jasper y ella pasaban los límites de lo controlable.

\- ¿Estas segura? - pregunto Alice - si estoy, segura- respondió bella.

-Hasta mañana Bells- dijo Alice

\- Que tengas dulces sueños. Te quiero- le dijo Jasper mientras le daba un abrazo.

\- Yo más-

* * *

**Déjenme saber qué piensan.**

_**Marie McHale**_


	3. Chapter 3

**AVISO: en este capítulo tocare un tema ideológico, sólo hace parte de la construcción del personaje y con ello no pretendo modificar el pensamiento de nadie ni ofenderle en sus creencias. **

**Gracias a phoenix1993, Mar91 y OnlyRobPatti, por sus reviews. Éste capítulo es para ustedes.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO TERCERO**

Bella empezó su ritual nocturno. Tomó una ducha, se puso su pijama, se acostó y pensó en su padre. Ella no era muy religiosa, pero a veces le daba por cuestionarse si su alma existía un en algún lugar o si había desaparecido junto con su cuerpo.

Su madre era católica y Charlie aunque no pertenecía a ninguna religión sí creía en la existencia de Dios; así que ambos durante su infancia habían hablado del cielo y del infierno, de la vida después de la muerte. Parecían estar muy seguros de que había algo más. Bella no lo sabía y honestamente tampoco quería saberlo. Aunque a veces le gustaba imaginarse que su padre estaba en un lugar mejor, más tranquilo y sin dolor, pero luego la idea de que él pudiera estar en un lugar y ella no poder estar allí la atormentaba, era por eso por lo que evitaba dedicarle sus pensamientos al tema.

Fue durante su adolescencia cuando cuestionó la existencia de todo ser metafísico y dejo de pensar que había un ser que podía interferir en asuntos humanos. Su mamá solía discutir con ella cuando hablaba de la manera en que creía. Por mucho tiempo fue una niña convencida de que para salvar su alma tenía que ir a la iglesia los domingos, rezar padres nuestros y avemarías pero luego había crecido y había empezado a leer y a darse cuenta de que no había verdad absoluta. Respetaba las creencias de los demás pero no estaba muy de acuerdo con ellas.

Renée por supuesto quería inculcarle el catolicismo a su hija y Charlie la defendía diciendo que estaba bien que fuera diferente y cuando Bella lloraba después de las discusiones con su mamá, él solía buscarla y hablar con ella.

_-No llores, comprende a tu madre – le había dicho Charlie a su adorada hija una tarde mientras ella estaba en la terraza después de una discusión con Renée._

_\- ¿Por qué es así? ¿Por qué solo quiere juzgarme? -Había cuestionado con rabia._

_\- No quiere juzgarte, quiere salvarte y piensa que forzando una creencia en ti es la manera. Sólo está preocupada porque en su fe le han enseñado que no creer es una condena, pero eres una chica inteligente Bells, cuestionarte cosas hace parte de tu naturaleza. No obstante, el hecho de que las cuestiones no significa que debas ir contradiciendo a quienes creen fervientemente porque hace parte de quienes son. Para tu madre, por ejemplo, el hecho de que Dios existe es tan cierto como que el sol sale de mañana-_

_\- Es todo relativo- murmuró ella mientras razonaba_

_\- Exacto- y le dio una palmadita aprobatoria en el hombro- Te voy a contar una cosa. Cuando se es policía uno ve muchas cosas no muy buenas que hacen dudar de que hay alguien cuidando de nosotros y se hace muy difícil la idea de que alguien tenga el poder de parar esas desgracias y aún así no lo haga- su mirada se vio perdida en recuerdos- pero también ves otras como el nacimiento de un niño, la mirada de alguien cuando le salvas la vida, la alegría de una madre cuando le devuelven a su hijo y muchas otras cosas que te hacen recapacitar un poco. Además el estar en un cara a cara contra el peligro todos los días te hace necesitar algo a lo que aferrarte, algo que te de la esperanza de estar protegido más allá de las barreras mortales ¿sabes cómo funciona para mí? - pregunto Charlie a Bella mientras esta se sorbía la nariz_

_\- ¿Como? - respondió ella con voz un poco ronca_

_\- Tengo claro que a Dios no le gusta la opulencia, a él no le gusta estar siendo venerado todo el tiempo porque él nos ama y no le gusta vernos arrodillados, le gusta que confiemos en él, que le agradezcamos por los favores que nos hace, que le contemos nuestros miedos y alegrías, que estemos dispuestos a jugárnosla por él así como él se la juega a todo por nosotros porque el antes que seguidores quiere amigos, personas a las que amar y que lo amen, él no quiere templos ni diezmos ni sacrificios de hambre, él quiere que pensemos en él como piensa en nosotros y que le confiemos nuestros pasos para así cumplir con sus propósitos.- expresó - Es así para mí y no espero que sea para nadie más aunque para mí sea una certeza. Compartimos todos este mismo espacio pero vivimos todos en realidades distintas. No hay solo dos caras de un asunto sino que miles de prismas y pretender que todo el mundo piense como uno es un acto de arrogancia y prepotencia- dijo Charlie con convicción, sabiendo que acababa de darle una gran enseñanza a su hija._

Ese día Bella abrazo a su padre pensando que se había ganado al mejor del mundo y que él tenía la razón, no volvería a discutir con su madre por un tema tan dispar.

\- No sabes cuánto te extraño- susurró Bella a la fotografía de su padre que estaba en la mesa de noche.

Había estado recordando demasiado en estos últimos días, pero hoy había sido el día en que más lo había hecho.

Apagó la luz e intento dormir pero no pudo. Veía el rostro de su padre mirándola fijamente, diciéndole que la amaba con su último aliento, ¿Por qué había sido tan terca? ¿Porque había sido justo ese día en el que la había picado el bicho de la rebeldía?

_Su padre la había sacado de la fiesta dejando atrás algunas risas de sus compañeros y la había montado a la patrulla donde los esperaba Billy el compañero de su padre por años._

_-Reportando a todas la unidades un robo en 102 Stanford Street, vecinos divisaron dos hombres armados, patrulla más cercana actuar con prontitud- sonó por el radio de la patrulla._

_Los dos policías se miraron, habían enfrentado estos casos millones de veces por lo general eran casos sencillos en los que llegaban y atrapaban a los ladrones gracias a la seguridad de este tipo de locales así que irían, los atraparían y los pondrían a cargo de las unidades de la zona y en el caso que se dieran a la fuga ellos no participarían en la persecución, no con Bella en la patrulla._

_-Escúchame Isabella, por nada del mundo se te ocurra salir de la patrulla ¿me oíste? - le dijo Charlie a su hija apenas llegaron al lugar del delito._

_Bella lo había escuchado y no tenía intención alguna de desobedecerle, pero no le iba a responder pues estaba muy enojada como para hacerlo. _

_Vio como su padre y Billy se apresuraban a apuntarle a los dos hombres que estaban saliendo de la lujosa joyería, ellos también le apuntaban a los policías y Bella se asustó, ella no quería que le pasara nada a su padre pero él se veía tranquilo como si el hecho de que lo estuviesen apuntando con un arma fuera algo muy usual y común, así que ella trato de calmarse y cerró los ojos para imaginar que estaba en otro lugar. A lo lejos escuchaba las voz de su padre ordenándole a los ladrones que bajaran las armas y también se escuchaba el sonido de las sirenas, las patrullas de la zona estaban llegando. _

_El ladrón al que le apuntaba Billy Black se dio cuenta de la presencia de una chica en la patrulla y pudo deducir que ella sería el punto débil de los policías, así que el tipo empezó a cambiar su posición estratégicamente mientras sostenía el arma de manera en que pudiera quedar cerca de la patrulla, en realidad no disfrutaba mucho la idea de hacer más largo este robo pero sabía que Laurent era más débil y que era cuestión de tiempo para que se diera por vencido y el otro policía lo esposara y a él no le quedaría de otra que hacer lo mismo y si algo tenía claro James era que no quería volver a la cárcel, así que dejó el arma que tenía en la mano en el suelo para despistar al policía, en ese momento llego otra patrulla, los policías se bajaron y les apuntaron y mientras Billy alejo con el pie el arma James se dio la vuelta y apuntó a la chica en la patrulla, de inmediato Charlie dio la vuelta y fue todo lo que necesito Laurent para dispararle en la espalda, en ese momento se abrió fuego, Billy Black disparó al hombre que le había apuntado a Bella mientras los otros policías hacían los mismo con el hombre que había disparado a Charlie. A Bella no le importó nada, apenas vio que su padre caía de rodillas salió de la patrulla y corrió hacia él._

_-¡Papá!- le había gritado desesperada al verlo en el suelo sangrando descontroladamente y con la mirada fija en su rostro, los policías dieron aviso y corrieron a mirar el estado de su compañero en el piso y el panorama no era muy alentador, la bala había entrado por la espalda y se le había incrustado en el pecho, estaban contemplando los últimos minutos de vida del jefe Swan, Billy trataba de alejar a bella que lloraba y gritaba descontrolada a su padre en el piso._

_-Perdóname papá por favor, perdóname pero no te vayas- lloraba Bella y besaba el rostro ensangrentado de su padre. Había leído alguna vez que cuando un herido sangraba por la boca, nariz u oídos, había muy poco por hacer pero ahora ella no pensaba en eso, solo pensaba en que si algo le pasaba a su padre ella no encontraría la forma de superarlo. La ambulancia llego de inmediato y subieron a Charlie en la camilla._

_-Por favor no te vayas, por favor quédate conmigo- le suplicó en llanto. _

_Mientras lo subían a la ambulancia Charlie Swan dijo lo último que diría y lo único le importaba decir. - Te amo Isabella- fue un murmullo casi inaudible pero ella si lo escuchó, era lo que él le decía todos los días, era lo que él le decía cuando se despedía._

_A Bella no la dejaron ir en la ambulancia pero tampoco estaba dispuesta a permitir que la llevaran a su casa, no cuando su papa se estaba luchando la vida en una ambulancia camino al hospital._

_\- Llévame con él, por favor- le suplicó a Billy mientras lo miraba a los ojos, él ni siquiera pudo dudarlo, la mirada que ella le daba era una mirada fuerte y cargada de dolor así que se montó en la patrulla, puso las sirenas y tomaron camino siguiendo a la ambulancia. _

_Cuando llegaron al hospital, ya habían ingresado a Charlie al quirófano y habían avisado a Renée._

_Bella ni siquiera lloraba, solo le rogaba a Dios que esta pesadilla acabara de inmediato, que su padre estuviera bien y la abrazara y le diera un beso en la frente como era su costumbre. Pasaban minutos interminables y ella seguía suplicando por la vida de su padre aun cuando una parte de ella ya había perdido la esperanza._

_Renée Swan no lo podía creer, debía ser una broma una muy mala broma. Charlie no podía estar herido, ella lo había llamado para que fuera a buscar a bella a casa de Jessica Stanley así que nada malo podía haber pasado, con el corazón en la mano salió a la calle y cogió el primer taxi que paso y pidió que la llevaran al Longwood Medical Area, cuando llegó al hospital y pregunto por Charlie Swan la enfermera de la recepción hizo un gesto que no supo identificar aun así le dijo que los médicos no habían salido a dar parte y que tenía que pasar a la sala de espera. Allí estaba Bella toda ensangrentada y con mirada fija y a su lado con gesto abatido se encontraba Billy Black y fue todo lo que necesito ver Renée para saber lo que había pasado, en ese momento entro un médico._

_-Familiares de Charlie Swan- dijo el galeno con tono pasivo_

_-Nosotros- respondió René_

_-Es usted la esposa ¿verdad? - pregunto el médico, estas noticias eran la peores de dar pero tenía que hacerlo, eran cosas que pasaban._

_-Si, ¿qué sucede? - pregunto Renée muy alterada._

_-Lamentamos informarle que su esposo no ha soportado la intervención, perdió demasiada sangre y la bala fue a dar muy cerca del corazón, lo siento mucho- dijo el médico con mucho pesar._

_René no sabía qué hacer, ella estaba desesperada no podía creerle lo que el médico le decía, no podía simplemente perder el amor de su vida y ya, ella tenía que hacer algo, pero lastimosamente en estos casos lo que un ser humano podía hacer no era nada, así que simplemente lloró, lloró por Charlie a quien la vida no le había dado la oportunidad de vivir un día más, lloró por ella que había perdido al hombre de su vida con quien había hecho tantos planes y con quien había construido un hogar, pero sobretodo lloró porque su corazón le dijo que nada volvería a ser igual y que probablemente ella no podría volver a su hija en los ojos sin ver a Charlie reflejado en ellos y la odió por eso porque ella era la responsable, Charlie no patrullaba en esa zona él no tenía por qué estar ahí, pero Isabella no le había querido hacer caso y su desobediencia había cobrado la vida de la persona que más amaba, de la persona por la que ella había dejado todo atrás, su país, su familia y todo lo que ella alguna vez había conocido, Renée vio a su hija sentada en la silla, con la mirada perdida y sin derramar una sola lagrima._

_-Eres tú la culpable-gritó con una furia inexplicable. Bella no respondió nada y eso incremento más su ira. - Tu no disparaste el arma pero eso no significa que no hayas sido tu quien lo mató- dijo_

_-René de que hablas, ella no tiene nada que ver en esto. Son cosas que pasan en la vida un policía- le dijo Billy Black _

_\- No trates de defenderla Billy, ambos sabemos que tengo la razón- dijo René en medio de sollozos desesperados._

_-No la tienes y solo estas empeorando una situación que de por si es dura- dijo Billy quebrándosele la voz, Charlie había sido su hermano desde la academia de policías y Billy siempre había creído que si alguno de los dos muriera en servicio iba ser él y no Charlie, era un suceso muy desafortunado lo que había ocurrido esa noche._

_A Bella no le importaba que su mamá la estuviera juzgando, tal vez porque ella creía que tenía la razón o tal vez porque estaba segura de que nada podía hacerle más daño que perder a su padre quien había sido todo para ella, en esos momentos entendió que el verdadero dolor no tenía lagrimas ni palabras porque esos dolores van en el alma donde ninguna lagrima que derramara ni ninguna palabra que dijera podría aminar el peso desgarrador que en estos momentos sentía y que probablemente llevaría toda la vida. Su madre y Billy se habían encargado del papeleo y luego Renée se había ido del hospital sin siquiera mirarla, Billy se había sentado a su lado derramando lágrimas y acariciándole la espalda intentando darle consuelo, pero nada podía consolarla porque lo único que ella quería ya no podía ser y era que fuera su padre quien estuviera a su lado. Suspiró de manera agónica y profunda y sintió que le caía el peso del mundo en sus hombros, era irónico como sus ansias de vivir habían terminado en muerte y no en su propia muerte que era lo más injusto sino en la muerte de una de las personas que le habían dado la vida._

_-Vamos nena, ya no hay nada que hacer aquí- le dijo Billy Black con tono lastimero._

_Ella no respondió, pero se dejó guiar por los pasillos del hospital por los que momentos atrás habían entrado con la esperanza de que todo fuera a estar bien._

_Cuando llegaron al frente del viejo edificio donde quedaba su apartamento, Bella sintió temor de entrar a su casa, no solo por su madre quien obviamente no se encontraba bien sino porque tenía miedo de que la realidad se le viniera encima y ella simplemente no pudiera soportarlo. _

_Billy vio el miedo en la mirada de Isabella y se ofreció a acompañarla pero ella sabía que él estaba cansado, así que decidió que lo mejor era dejar al hombre tranquilo y declinó. Aun así Billy le dijo que le avisara a el más mínimo percance, Bella le agradeció mentalmente el gesto y se bajó de la patrulla lista para cualquier cosa que pudiera pasar y se agarró de los costados para asegurarse de que el pecho no se le fuera abrir en dos. Subió las escaleras a paso lento y arrastrado y cuando alzo la cabeza vio a Jasper que la miraba con intensidad desde la mitad del pasillo, se acercó y la abrazó, las malas noticias eran las primeras en esparcirse. _

_Bella no sabía que hacer así que solo dejo que él la abrazara porque de algún modo eso la hacía sentir mejor, no era mucho en realidad pero había algo en ese abrazo, como si de repente algo en ella sintiera que se creaba un lazo que le alivianaba la carga en sus hombros y en su alma._

_\- Fue mi culpa- susurró con una voz que no parecía la de ella, parecía la de alguien mucho mayor o como la de alguien que se estuviera quedando sin aire poco a poco._

_\- No lo es, no creas eso, nunca lo hagas- dijo Jasper y le dio un beso en la frente. _

Los recuerdos nunca la iban a dejar tranquila, justo cuando ella pensaba que lo había superado llegaban a atormentarla y hacerla sentir lo que no quería. Se sentía cansada así que hizo algo que esta semana había sido habitual y tomó una pastilla para dormir. Cuando Morfeo empezó a tomarla entre sus brazos lo último que vio en su mente fue el rostro de su padre, que se rejuvenecía y cambiaba de forma hasta que ya no era su padre sino el hombre del callejón.

.

.

Edward abrió los ojos y vio con alivio que se despertaba en su cama. Aún tenía que estar bajo el cuidado de la molesta enfermera, pero por lo menos estaba en su casa donde era él quien mandaba.

\- Señor Cullen que bueno que se haya despertado. Llamó su madre y dijo que la policía venia para tomar la declaración, pero antes tiene que comer algo. Iré por su desayuno –. Edward asintió y la enfermera salió de la habitación para volver pronto con una bandeja que retiró minutos después cuando él hubo terminado.

Estaba limpiándose cuando llegó la policía. Se presentaron debidamente y le solicitaron que diera su versión de lo sucedido y él así lo hizo. Dio el perfil de los maleantes e interpuso la denuncia formal. Los policías recomendaron contratar seguridad personal, a Edward no le gustaba mucho la idea pero era más que necesario así que acepto las recomendaciones de los oficiales.

-Hasta luego señor Cullen, esperamos que se termine de recuperar prontamente- dijo el policía.

-Yo deseo lo mismo, muchas gracias –

Cuando los policías eran guiados a la puerta por la enfermera Cope, Edward se acordó que había algo que quería saber y que ellos podían decirle.

-Oficial Uley- llamó. El oficial y su compañero se dieron la vuelta

\- ¿Sí señor Cullen? - preguntó el oficial

\- Me gustaría saber la identidad de la persona que me socorrió en el callejón. Para agradecerle, obviamente- dijo Edward añadiendo la última parte al ver la cara de desconcierto de los policías.

\- Fue la misma persona que dio anuncio a las autoridades, una señorita llamada…no lo recuerdo bien ¿recuerdas su nombre Embry? -

\- Isabella Swan – respondió el aludido

\- Eso, Isabella Swan. Es una joven universitaria que pasaba por ahí en el momento que usted fue atacado, ella de inmediato llamó a emergencias y nos dio la ubicación, fue muy oportuna. - dijo el oficial Uley

\- Muchas gracias oficiales-

Ambos asintieron y retomaron su partida.

Isabella Swan. Tenía un bonito nombre y gracias a ella estaba vivo, probablemente ella también era la responsable del ruido que había puesto a los atacantes nerviosos y los había hecho actuar bajo prisa porque de otra manera ellos lo hubieran matado.

"Por favor no te vayas, por favor quédate conmigo", volvió a escuchar Edward en su mente y pensó que era una frase muy cargada de sentimiento, un sentimiento que no podría haber sido despertado solo por él. Había algo en aquella joven, era como si el dolor de su voz lo llamara a protegerla.

\- Qué diablos estoy pensando- dijo Edward reprochándose a sí mismo la preocupación por esa chica, tal vez era el hecho de que ella le había salvado la vida y él ni siquiera la había recompensado. Ella probablemente lo estaba esperando, en este mundo de mierda nadie hace un acto de bien sin esperar nada a cambio tal vez la voz en su cabeza era solo el recordatoria de que tenía algo pendiente, así que si le daba algo caro en agradecimiento esa voz iba a desaparecer. Debía llamar a su secretaria, daría la orden y se solucionaría su problema, ¿Qué tan difícil podría ser?

\- Lauren, necesito que contacte a alguien, se llama Isabella Swan y es estudiante universitaria. Cómprele una joya que sea elegante y envíesela- ordenó con voz autoritaria.

\- ¿Y cuál es la dirección? - pregunto Lauren un poco confundida

\- Averígüela, tiene un nombre y un dato, llame a Jenks, haga lo que tenga que hacer pero a más tardar mañana la señorita Swan debe recibirla en su casa- espetó con impaciencia. Odiaba la ineptitud.

\- De acuerdo señor Cullen, ¿Quiere que la nota diga algo? - pregunto Lauren temerosa

\- Solo gracias y mi nombre- dijo Edward

\- Muy bien, hasta luego señor Cullen- dijo y colgó

Todo iba volver pronto a la normalidad, pensó Edward. Dentro de dos o tres días más no necesitaría la enfermera y podría volver al trabajo aunque no podía esforzarse mucho. Además tendría que conseguir guarda espaldas, así más tarde llamaría de nuevo a Lauren y le diría que lo contactara con una agencia de seguridad, la conversación con los policías y luego la llamada a lo habían agotado. La bala le había perforado un pulmón y aunque no había sido tan profundo le costaba mucho no agitarse, la verdad era que le dolía un poco la herida pero no iba a quejarse, él era un hombre fuerte, él era como su padre.

A Edward le gustaría saber si sus padres donde quiera que estuvieran se sentían orgullosos de él. Recordó con un nudo en la garganta a sus padres, para muchos ellos no habían sido las mejores personas, incluso tal vez no hubieran sido los mejores padres pero Edward los amaba, sus padres habían construido una empresa para dejar un legado a él y a su hermana, por eso el no entendía porque Rosalie estaba tan interesada en dejar todo lo que tuviera que ver con sus padres atrás, él no podía. Ese era el motivo por el cual había estudiado arquitectura, aun cuando amaba la medicina pero él no podía dejar de lado todo por lo que sus padres habían soñado.

Cuando sus padres habían muerto en aquel accidente de tránsito, muchas personas habían empezado a especular de la transparencia de sus procesos, de que los lotes en los que construían eran obtenidos de manera ilegal y muchas otras atrocidades que a él le habían envenenado el alma y más le había dolido cuando al asumir el control de la empresa, revisando los archivos había encontrado que muchas de esas cosas podían ser verdad.

Nunca había hablado con nadie de eso y no iba hacerlo, sus padres tenían que descansar en paz, por eso había pasado los últimos años localizando a los posibles perjudicados por los errores de y saldando cuentas que nunca debieron haber existido y dándoles un poco más de dinero para pagar su silencio pues no quería más comentarios alrededor, a pesar de que ellos no hubieran sido un muy buen ejemplo ellos le habían enseñado a Edward a luchar por sus sueños, a ser fuerte y a no dejarse vencer por nada ni por nadie y era lo que él hacia todos los días.

A lo largo de su vida había perdido muchas veces, había caído pero se había levantado con la dignidad que era propia de él e impropia de muchos, pero aun así su caída más estrepitosa y la más dura de superar con la dignidad intacta había sido la de Tanya. Él se había dejado llevar por esa mujer y ella le había pagado mal incluso cuando había pasado tanto tiempo aún se reprochaba lo imbécil que había sido, todos habían visto la clase de sanguijuela era Tanya menos el que estaba más concentrado viendo las exuberantes curvas de su cuerpo, el llamativo color de su pelo y el azul tormentoso de sus ojos y porque no decirlo, estaba muy concentrado en lo que ella era capaz de hacer en la cama. Había dejado que ella lo engatusara que le sacara dinero, que dejara de importarle todo lo demás para solo concentrarse en ella y luego ella se había ido con Alec Vulturi un pelele hijo de un magnate italiano al que había sido más fácil de engañar.

Su orgullo había resultado más herido que el corazón, pero dejó de creer en el amor y en las mujeres, la mayoría solo quería cosas materiales y él solo quería pasar un buen rato así que porque involucrarse cuando podía darles un buen regalo, llevárselas a la cama y no volver a verlas. No iba a volver a ser engañado.

* * *

**Déjenme saber que piensan.**

_**Marie McHale**_


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO CUARTO**

* * *

Bella se levantó un poco más tranquila y relajada que el día anterior. Esperaba que nada pasara y le arruinara su calma.

\- Buenos días Bella- dijo Alice que paso como un torbellino por su lado, con el pelo ya estilizado e impolutamente vestida. Era impresionante como hacía para hacer todo eso en tampoco tiempo, sin embargo Alice le dejaba la cocina pues eso no su fuerte. La única vez que había intentado cocinar Jasper había acabado en urgencias por intoxicación, Bella había sido un poco más inteligente y había declinado amablemente excusándose, diciendo que estaba llena y no había tocado la comida, el pobre Jazz que era incapaz de negarse a cualquier cosa que Alice dijera, se había comido todo el plato y había sufrido las consecuencias.

\- Buenos días, Ali. No te pregunto cómo amaneciste porque es obvio que muy bien-

-El secreto para una buena mañana es una excelente noche - dijo Alice levantando las cejas sugestivamente

-Bien por ti, aunque es mucha información para mí-

-Ay Bells no te hagas. Ustedes fueron pareja, tuviste que haber probado de sus mieles- dijo Alice con un sonrisa burlona

\- Pues te equivocas garrafalmente, yo no probé de sus "mieles"- respondió incómoda

\- ¿enserio? No te lo creo- replicó Alice sorprendida

\- Pues créelo- dijo bella

\- Ósea que ustedes estuvieron casi un año solos en este apartamento dándose besos y compartiendo todo ¿y nunca tuvieron sexo? - pregunto Alice un poco incrédula

\- No. Nunca hicimos nada de eso, no sé si te acuerdas pero yo había perdido a mi familia y estaba realmente devastada, además lo de nosotros no era asunto de piel, eran otro tipo de sentimientos y lazos solo que estábamos muy jóvenes y los confundimos en el camino- explicó deseando que esa conversación se acabara ya.

\- Bueno, te creo y me alegro. No te lo tomes a mal, pero no se es muy tranquilo pensando que tu novio se acostó con tu mejor amiga, es decir que tu mejor amiga es la ex novia de tu novio y que se conocen sus asuntos y demás. Me has quitado un gran peso de encima- dijo Alice realmente aliviada.

Bella y Jasper deberían aprender a confiar más en ella aunque a veces ella fuera loca, hablara duro y sufriera de una carencia absoluta de la vergüenza, le gustaría saber cosas. Hubiera tenido más paz mental si ellos le hubieran contado esto, pero como se empeñaban en mantener su secretismo, ella tenía que morderse las uñas o escuchar detrás de las paredes.

El desayuno estaba siendo eficientemente preparado por Bella cuando sonó el timbre.

\- ¿Diga? - dijo Alice

\- Traigo una encomienda para la señorita Isabella Swan – dijo el mensajero, así que lo dejo subir

\- Una encomienda para ti Bella- Grito Alice

\- ¿Para mí? - se limpió las manos en el delantal- Ahí está el desayuno.

\- Gracias y si eso dijo el mensajero- respondió Alice

\- Se oyeron dos golpes suaves en la puerta y Bella observó por la mirilla y efectivamente era un mensajero. Abrió y el joven le tendió un paquete.

\- ¿Señorita Swan? Por favor firme aquí – dijo tendiéndole también una planilla.

Por impuso quiso ver primero cual era el contenido del elegante y delgado estuche y tan pronto lo hizo, se quedó en shock ¿quién le había enviado eso?, buscó y había una nota que acompañaba la exuberante joya: "Gracias, Edward Cullen".

Bella supo de inmediato de quien se trataba, se lo dijo la manera en que su corazón latía desbocado solo con ver ese nombre plasmado en el papel, pero era algo muy impersonal y sinceramente no consideraba merecer el evidentemente lujoso collar. No era que no le gustara, todo lo contrario le picaban las manos por tocar la fría y fina superficie de la gargantilla que parecía costar un ojo de la cara y tal vez un riñón.

\- Señorita podría firmar por favor- le instó el mensajero

\- Necesito que usted devuelva esto a quien lo envió-. El mensajero la miró como si estuviera loca.

\- Bella no puedes devolverla, si no la quieres yo estaría encantada ¡Es la última colección de Chopard! – dijo Alice con su voz cada vez más aguda

\- Alice, yo no merezco esto y no me pertenece, tiene que ser devuelto- dijo con seriedad.

\- Si te lo enviaron a ti, dice Isabella Swan y esa eres tú, por supuesto que te pertenece- dijo Alice al punto del colapso, Bella se dio la vuelta para hablar con el mensajero ignorándola.

\- ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que devuelva esto? -

-Tiene que firmar la planilla y escribir abajo que requiere la devolución de la entrega y cancelar diez dólares de sobrecargo- dijo el mensajero

\- Bella lleno la planilla y firmo el recibido e hizo lo que le dijo el mensajero para solicitar la devolución de la entrega.

\- Mire- largó la planilla- ya traigo el dinero- dijo y se fue en busca de los diez dólares. Los sacó de la lata de la cocina y se le ocurrió algo, así que busco lápiz y papel y escribió una nota. Le tendió ambas cosas al mensajero y este de inmediato se fue.

Bella regresó a la cocina a lavar los platos y allí se encontraba Alice con gesto abatido.

\- No te lo voy a perdonar nunca- dijo y salió con aire dramático de la cocina.

Ella solo sonrió pues había escuchado esa misma frase todas las veces en las que no la había dejado maquillarla y peinarla a su extravagante antojo, así que siguió con sus oficios. Era sábado y tendría un poco más de tiempo para descansar.

\- Hola Bells- dijo Jasper entrando a la cocina perfectamente cambiado y sonriente - ¿cómo amaneciste?

\- Hola Jazz, bien. No tan feliz como tú y Alice, pero no todos tenemos la dicha- respondió ella con humor.

Jasper se sonrojó violentamente y se rascó la nuca. – Es impresionante lo rápido que puede viajar la información-. Ella soltó una carcajada ante la incomodidad de su amigo.

\- ¿Qué harán hoy? – preguntó cambiando el tema

\- Saldremos a dar un paseo. Lo más probable es que terminemos otra vez en el centro comercial, ¿tú que harás? –

\- Por el momento no haré nada, tal vez más tarde si me animo vaya a la fundación- el tono desalentado no pasó desapercibido para él, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo Alice llegó y lo tomó la mano. – Vamos- dijo emocionada- Hasta luego Bella, que tengas un gran sábado- se despidió

\- Las probabilidades son pocas pero lo intentaré, gracias. Espero que ustedes tengan un genial resto de día-

Jasper se acercó a ella para despedirse y darle un abrazo. A él no le gustaba dejarla sola cuando se sentía triste, hacerlo le daba cargo de conciencia. Él había prometido nunca abandonarla e irse ahora cuando evidentemente algo la estaba molestando, era hacerlo. - Bells ¿si quieres puedo quedarme?, estoy seguro de que encontraremos algo que hacer los tres- ofreció realmente preocupado. Ella no se había encontrado muy bien en los últimos días.

\- De ninguna manera- negó- ustedes van a salir a divertirse y la van a pasar muy bien sin mí, ¿entendido? -

Alice de inmediato intervino - Yo creo que Bella tiene razón, ella seguramente tiene planeado verse con su enamorado rico y misterioso-

\- Bella no tiene ningún enamorado Alice, ¿de que estas hablando? - replicó Jasper muy serio, nadie se metía con Bella sin que él lo supiera.

\- Por supuesto que sí lo tiene, ¿Quién envía un Chopard de última colección, si no está realmente interesado? -

Una mirada ojiazul interrogante estuvo de inmediato encima de Bella- ¿Te enviaron una joya? ¿quién te envió una joya?, si querías una joya podías decírmelo a mí, yo te la daría con gusto antes de que te la diera algún tipo- exclamó molesto.

\- ¿Sí? ¿le darías una joya a ella solo porque no quieres que se la de nadie más? ¿de qué va eso Jasper? ¿me darás una joya a mi si te digo que tengo un pretendiente? - dijo Alice furiosa.

\- Ya te he dado joyas a ti, ¿tienes un pretendiente? ¿desde cuándo? - reclamó ahora mucho más furioso.

\- ¡Suficiente! - gritó Bella- Ya no se peleen más, voy a decir esto seriamente y no voy a repetirlo, no tengo ningún enamorado y no, gracias, no quiero joyas, así que los dos van a dejar de pelearse como imbéciles por el asunto de la joya-

\- Bien, pero todavía quiero saber quién te envió -

\- ¿Tanto te interesa? – inquirió Alice

\- Ya no más, asunto terminado-

\- Hablaremos luego- dijo Jasper mientras salían

¿Por qué todo era tan complicado?, se preguntó Bella, ella sabía que ahora no se podría librar de Jasper y sus cualidades inquisidoras, y lo que menos creía era que la preocupación de Jasper le trajera problemas con Alice. Suspiró frustrada y se fue a sentar a su sofá favorito. Estando ahí pensó en Edward Cullen. En cierta manera se alegraba que él se hubiera tomado la molestia de enviarle un regalo, incluso si era algo tan fuera de lugar. Le hacía tener una esperanza de que tal vez él pensaba en ella como tanto como ella pensaba en él y lo más extraño de todo fue que eso en cierta manera la hizo feliz.

.

.

.

Edward estaba concentrado en el trabajo que tenía atrasado, era prácticamente la primera vez que se ausentaba y no se sentía muy cómodo con lo que ello significaba.

Desde que tenía diecinueve años empezó a preocuparse por el rumbo de la empresa, el confiaba en que Carlise era un excelente albacea y en los servicios que prestaba J. Jenks como representante de la familia, pero sin embargo desde esa corta edad empezó a sumergirse en los archivos y proyectos de la constructora, luego había ido al universidad a terminar de prepararse para entregarse de fondo a el patrimonio que le habían dejado sus padres. Había pasado por todo tipo de pruebas y no había nada que pudiera debilitarlo, de eso estaba totalmente seguro. Él no era como el común de las personas y por eso era mejor que ellos, pensó con arrogancia. No había nada ni nadie que fuera un reto digno de él.

\- Señor Cullen, me retiro- le informó la enfermera Cope

\- Muy bien, ya me encargué de su pago y muy seguramente ya pueda encontrar la suma acordada previamente en su cuenta bancaria, gracias por los servicios prestados. - dijo Edward sin expresar emoción alguna.

\- Ok, ¿desea que haga algo más antes de irme? - pregunto la enfermera deseando que no fuera así, el señor Cullen podía ser todo lo guapo que quisiera pero la verdad es que era un ogro malagradecido.

\- No muchas gracias, puede retirarse- dijo Edward deseando poder por fin estar solo en la tranquilidad de su casa. La enfermera dejó las llaves en la mesa y se marchó, casi tirando la puerta detrás de ella.

Edward sintió que podía dormir en paz; su instinto protector no le permitía dormirse tranquilo mientras hubiera alguien extraño rondando a su alrededor, además la señora Cope tenía cara de quererle inyectar una sobredosis de morfina, eso había empeorado considerablemente su insomnio.

Pasó aproximadamente media hora tratando de dormir y seguía sin poder conseguirlo, pero de repente se le vino a la cabeza la imagen borrosa de Isabella Swan y se sintió más tranquilo, así que siguió pensando en ella, tratando de imaginar lo que él no tenía claro, como la forma de sus ojos o la estructura de su nariz, podía recordar su larga cabellera color caoba cayendo a sus lados cuando se agacho a su lado para socorrerlo. Trató de imaginar sus labios y recordó que temblaban mucho cuando le acarició a él la frente y eso lo hizo sentirse mejor, sentir que a alguien fuera de su familia podía importarle lo que a él le pasara. Con esos pensamientos se fue quedando dormido poco a poco, cayendo en el sueño tranquilo y reparador que tanto había deseado.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó sintiéndose casi renovado, se levantó de la cama y respiró profundo, la molestia ya no era mucha y mañana podría estar como normalmente lo estaría un lunes en su oficina.

Entró a la cocina y sintió como su estómago reclamaba por comida, así que inmediatamente llamo a pedir su desayuno y en menos de quince minutos se encontró desayunando. Hizo todo lo que normalmente haría un domingo, excepto ejercicio ya que los médicos le habían recomendado no hacerlo y él no quería volver a tener a la enfermera psicópata rondando por su casa.

Estuvo mucho tiempo revisando los planos del nuevo gran proyecto en North End y cuando se dio cuenta ya era hora de dormir, se acostó en su cama y volvió a pensar en Isabella Swan, pero ésta vez en su reacción al recibir la gargantilla que Lauren había escogido para ella.

Lauren había enviado unas fotos con las posibles joyas a enviar y él había escogido la que había creído más conveniente, esperaba que a ella le gustara y que tal vez quisiera saber más acerca del remitente, ¿qué diablos estaba pensando?, tenía que dormirse ya y dejar de pensar en alguien totalmente insignificante como lo era la chica Swan.

.

.

Cuando Edward arribó a la oficina muchos de sus empleados se acercaron a preguntarle por su estado y desearle pronta recuperación, él sabía que ellos no lo hacían con intención verdadera pero de todas maneras trataba de esbozar una falsa sonrisa y despacharlos educadamente.

-Buenos días, señor Cullen- le saludó Lauren

-Buenos días, señorita Mallory- respondió él de vuelta.

-Señor Cullen, tiene correspondencia-

\- Tráela a la oficina- ordenó y Lauren lo siguió. Mientras él se sentaba detrás de su escritorio, ella pensó en la reacción de su no muy cordial jefe cuando ella le mostrara lo que tenía para mostrarle.

-Esta es una carta del ministerio de obras públicas, esta es una invitación a un baile benéfico que organizan los Withlock y este paquete es la devolución de la joya que enviamos a la señorita Swan- informó

\- Está bien, puede retirarse- dijo Edward con gran molestia. La secretaria rubia obedeció y apenas se retiró, Edward tomo el paquete sin importarle los dos otros sobres.

Abrió el paquete y efectivamente ahí estaba la joya, pero perdió relevancia al ver una nota con garabatos, que al parecer provenía de la señorita Swan.

*Señor Cullen, es muy generoso su gesto de agradecimiento pero creo no merecerlo y por tal motivo se lo devuelvo, le pido que no malinterprete el gesto como algo grosero porque no lo es, simplemente considero que sería una muestra de poca moral si acepto tan excelsa joya, Atentamente Isabella Swan*

Ella lo había rechazado, que se creía esa jovencita impertinente. Tal vez no le había gustado, tal vez había averiguado su nombre y al saber quién era el, esa joya le había parecido una minucia en comparación de lo que podría valer la vida de Edward Cullen. Ahora estaba seguro de que ella era como las demás y se enojó no solo con ella sino con él porque en el fondo había albergado una esperanza de que ella fuera diferente, pero eso no se iba quedar así.

\- Lauren, ¿cómo hiciste para contactar a Swan? - preguntó por el intercomunicador a su secretaria

\- Le dije a Jenks, como usted sugirió-

\- ¿Qué averiguó? - preguntó de manera hostil

-Espere un momento- pidió mientras buscaba el papel- Isabella Marie Swan, nacida el 13 de septiembre de 1992, es hija de Charlie Swan, un policía fallecido hace cuatro años y de Renée Swan una inmigrante italiana, es estudiante de último año de la Universidad de Boston en la carrera de trabajo social y vive en un apartamento en la 98 Stuart Street de Chinatown-

\- Muchas gracias- dijo Edward y colgó.

Pensó en la información que le había dado Lauren; la chica era una universitaria de veinte años, ¿porque le había rechazado una gargantilla de miles de dólares? ¿que tenía esa niña en la cabeza?

Estuvo muy pensativo el resto del día, no podía dejar de pensar en la osadía de Isabella Swan y sintió que los datos que había recibido de ella esa mañana no habían sido suficientes para calmar su sed de ella. Pensó en que debería enviarle otra cosa, pero la chica no había recibido un chopard, no iba a recibir cualquier cosa. Entonces tuvo una idea, le enviaría algo a lo que el ser humano no podía resistirse, algo que corrompía a millones de personas en el mundo cada segundo, ella no lo iba a rechazar.

\- Lauren ven a mi oficina- le ordenó por el interno

Después de hacer lo que había planeado, se sintió más tranquilo, pero también más intrigado, la señorita Swan no se imaginaba a quien había despreciado.

* * *

_**Marie McHale**_


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO QUINTO**

* * *

-Hola señorita bella, ¿Cómo ha estado? - pregunto Jimmy un niño de seis años quien soñaba con secretamente con casarse con Bella.

\- Muy bien Jimmy, ¿y tú? ¿Has comido tus vegetales? – interrogó ella entrando en su papel de mamá gallina.

\- Si, los he comido todos. – respondió el niño con una desdentada y orgullosa sonrisa.

-Solo porque sabía que hoy vendrías después del almuerzo y si no lo hacía yo te lo diría- apuntó Ángela.

Ella era la encargada de ese lugar, siendo un gran foco de admiración para Bella, pues a sus veintiocho años Ángela hacia una labor muy difícil y poco remunerada, pero también muy satisfactoria. Se había puesto a cargo de esta fundación y lo hacía de maravilla, al principio todos había dudado de su capacidad por ser tan joven, pero había demostrado a todo el mundo de lo que estaba hecha.

\- No es cierto- replicó Jimmy mientras se alejaba avergonzado a jugar con los demás.

\- Así que ¿cómo va todo Bells? - pregunto Ángela. Bella le había contado el sábado en la tarde todo el asunto de Edward Cullen y a ella le había parecido una interesante historia.

\- No ha pasado nada, le devolví su joya y seguro él lo entendió. Fin del asunto- respondió un poco desanimada

\- Está bien, pero si pasa algo me llamarás y me lo dirás ¿ok? -

-Ok-

El resto de la tarde se la paso jugando con los niños y ayudando a los médicos practicantes a que se dejaran revisar y cooperaran a la hora de ponerles las vacunas, cosa que no fue difícil ya que cada uno gritaba más que el anterior, menos Jimmy que se hizo el fuerte porque ahí estaba Bella y no quería que ella pensara que era un niño llorón.

Apenas empezó a ponerse el crepúsculo, decidió que era tiempo de irse a casa pues en consecuencia de los hecho recientes, había tomado como regla personal no regresar tarde; por lo que se apuró a despedirse de los niños, del personal y de Ángela.

Cuando por fin entro a su apartamento vio un sobre debajo de la puerta, lo tomo y se fue a su cuarto y sin darle mucha importancia lo puso en su mesa de noche.

Hizo lo mismo que todos los días, preparo la cena, se despidió de Alice y Jasper que se comían la cara en el sofá y se fue a dormir. Estaba intentando conciliar el sueño cuando sintió que abrían la puerta de su habitación.

\- ¿Estás dormida Bells? - preguntó Jasper desde la puerta. Bella se dio la vuelta y negó con la cabeza.

\- ¿Estás enojada conmigo? -

\- ¿Por qué habría de estarlo? -

\- No lo sé, he sentido que estamos un poco distantes. No me gusta estar así contigo-

\- Tal vez lo hemos estado, pero nada una noche de charla y chocolate no pueda solucionar- dijo Bella sonriente

\- Pues voy por los chocolates, ¿siguen en el mismo lugar? - preguntó Jasper

\- Eso creo- respondió ella, feliz de poder pasar una noche hablando con él. Realmente sentía que lo necesitaba, contarle a Ángela había sido un poco liberador, pero Jasper era su mejor amigo de años, la persona que más la conocía en el mundo y eso era muchísimo mejor.

Él se apresuró a ir por el usual acompañamiento de sus charlas profundas. - Ya llegué- anunció triunfante a los pocos segundos mientras entraba moviendo en su mano derecha la caja metálica.

\- ¿Y Alice? - preguntó Bella

\- Me mando al diablo esta noche, dijo que iba a repetir todos los capítulos de Fashion Police, y ya sabes que no soporto ver a esa Joan Rivers burlándose de todo el mundo como si ella no fuera la gran perra sin alma que es- respondió él irritado

Bella rio- Lo sé, en realidad ella es muy mala, pero que te enojes con ella no va a hacer que la saquen del aire-

\- Desgraciadamente- murmuro - ¿Crees que si consigo que papá hable con alguno de sus amigos, la puedan mandar al carajo? -

Ella se encogió de hombros- No lo sé, a veces se me olvida que eres un niñato rico hasta que dices algo como eso- dijo con la intensión de molestarlo un poco. Sabía que odiaba que lo llamaran de esa manera.

\- Bella, no entres en terreno peligroso- advirtió- además no puedes juzgarme, pase la gran mayoría de mi vida siendo uno, es difícil dejar de ser ciertas cosas- se defendió.

Ella volvió a reír ante la molestia de él. - Por mí no tienes que dejar de ser nada, eres lo que más amo, mi única familia. Seas un niño rico o no-

Él sonrió de forma melancólica- Lo se Bells, es por eso que te quiero tanto-

\- Te noto algo raro jazz, ¿te pasa algo? - inquirió

\- Quiero que hablemos de ti, lo mío no es muy importante- dijo tratando de quitarle hierro al asunto pero ella no le creyó

\- Me lo vas a decir ya, porque o sino no va a salir nada de mi boca esta noche- le amenazó.

Él suspiró derrotado. -Está bien- dudó un poco- Lo que pasa es que las cosas con Alice van mal. No es que no la ame, tu sabes que lo hago pero ella ha cambiado y mucho. Solía ser diferente, más alegre y menos frívola, a veces pienso que le importa mucho el qué dirán y siempre me presiona para que haga cosas, por ejemplo ahora se le ha metido en la cabeza que me mude de aquí y no puedo, no quiero irme de aquí-

\- ¿Has tratado de hablar con ella respecto a eso? -

\- Lo he hecho pero siempre responde la misma mierda y estoy empezando a aburrirme de la situación. Es decir, ella es genial en muchas cosas y nos entendemos muy bien físicamente, pero luego hace comentarios que me hacen preguntarme porque carajos ando con ella- dijo Jasper

\- ¿Qué dice? - preguntó Bella intrigada

\- No tiene importancia, son cosas muy raras que de repente se le ocurren- respondió él con un nerviosismo que nos pasó desapercibido y que le hizo sospechar que ella tenía algo que ver pero no lo presionó.

\- Si tú lo dices- señaló dejando las cosas estar porque era evidente que Jasper no estaba listo para hablar más al respecto-.

Él agradeció que ella no lo presionara y procedió a cambiar el incómodo tema. - Vas a contarme lo que te pasa ¿sí o no? -

Bella asintió y entonces le conto todo lo que había pasado con el tipo del callejón, incluso le conto que él era quien había enviado la joya.

Jasper prestaba atención a todo lo que le contaba y meditaba silencioso mientras ella seguía narrándole lo sucedido y cuando terminó la miro un poco confundido.

-Así que solo te mando una joya y ya, ¿ni siquiera un nombre? – preguntó extrañado.

-Si la envió con un nombre, se llama Edward Cullen-

\- ¿Edward Cullen? ¿Enserio? - preguntó su rubio mejor amigo repentinamente molesto

\- ¿Por qué? ¿lo conoces? ¿Fueron a la misma escuela de niños ricos? ¿vieron juntos la clase regalos excesivos II o algo así? -

\- Bells déjame decirte que escoges los peores momentos para tratar de ser graciosa- le reprendió- Edward Cullen es un bastardo de la alta sociedad. Él cree que nadie es mejor que él, probablemente lo de la joya tenga un motivo muy oculto. Estoy seguro- dijo Jasper muy serio

\- ¿Cómo lo conoces? - preguntó Bella

\- Íbamos a el mismo colegio de "niños ricos"- respondió - Él era dos o tres años mayor que yo, pero era muy raro. Muchos de los chicos se metían con él, sus padres murieron en un accidente y quedo un poco trastocado. Después de un tiempo se volvió algo agresivo, nadie podía hablarle excepto su hermana Rosalie, que es como de mi edad tal vez un poco menor. Ella es una buena persona hace poco no encontramos, resulta que su novio es Emmett un gran amigo mío-

\- Pobre- se compadeció Bella- tal vez por eso se comporte como un "bastardo", tal vez solo está muy enojado con la vida-

\- Entiendo lo que piensas pero el suele muy hostil y antipático, así que si él intenta contactarte de nuevo me lo dirás ¿de acuerdo? –

\- Lo hare, lo juro- prometió Bella

Jasper presentía que para ella ese tipo era algo más que lo que creía. Ella misma le había dicho como se había sentido respecto a Cullen y que ni siquiera sabía que podía ser, pero sabía que no era normal y eso lo inquietó un poco. - Ahora duerme, mañana tienes clase con Shepard-

Ella gimió como si se hubiera golpeado un dedo del pie. - Ni me lo recuerdes-

Él rio un poco. - Hasta mañana cielo, hoy no tocamos los chocolates pero mañana tal vez lo hagamos- dijo y se fue.

Bella se quedó ahí acostada, pensando en todas las cosas que Jasper le había contado acerca de Edward Cullen y no lo podía creer. Sintió una pena grandísima por él y que de alguna forma lo comprendía. Ella también se había quedado huérfana y sabía la tortuosa carga que ello representaba.

Pensando en Edward Cullen se quedó dormida y soñó que ella podía hacerlo sentir mejor, soñó que ella aliviaba su dolor.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente se levantó más tranquila, la charla de verdad le había hecho bien Dejar sus sentimientos en conocimiento de su mejor amigo había sido su terapia por excelencia en los últimos años y funcionaba siempre.

Se levantó de la cama y vio el sobre que había encontrado bajo la puerta ayer. Lo abrió pensando esperar alguna cuenta pendiente o algún anuncio; nada la preparó para lo que en verdad contenía. Miró estática los números y letras que tenía al frente y toda su tranquilidad se fue por la ventana. Ahí dentro del inocente sobre blanco había un cheque por diez mil quinientos dólares, con la orden de pagarse a Isabella Swan y una pequeña nota adhesiva color amarillo pálido en la que se leía: *Espero que esto si sea de su completo agrado, atte. Edward Cullen*

Sintió su estómago contraerse en un sentimiento muy parecido a la repulsión, y cuando sintió la ira apoderándose de ella, sacudió su cabeza y con determinación se dispuso a enfrentarse a su día. Edward Cullen no iba a arruinarlo.

Minutos más tarde se terminaba de alistar y salió apresurada hacia la universidad. Pensaría que hacer con el cheque luego, pero estaba segura de que recibirlo no era una opción.

Estuvo distraída toda la clase con la señora Shepard y fue un milagro que ella no se aprovechara de eso para restarle puntos a su examen. Y tan pronto la clase terminó ella se apresuró a buscar un lugar privado para llamar a la única persona a la que podía contarle ahora.

-Ángela necesito contarte algo- le dijo a su amiga apenas esta contestó. Aunque había prometido a Jasper contarle si la contactaba de nuevo, sabía que si le contaba, él buscaría a Cullen y se iría a los golpes y ella no quería eso.

-Cuéntamelo todo- respondió Ángela. Ella le conto todo lo del sobre, la cifra y la nota.

\- ¡Ve y tíraselo en la cara! -

\- Que haga ¿Qué? -

\- Ya me oíste Isabella, él tiene que saber que no todo es acerca del dinero y quien mejor que tú para demostrárselo-

\- Aun así, ¿Cómo llegare a él?, no tengo su dirección-

\- ¿Se te olvida que es una figura del jet set bostoniano? – le recordó- Además su constructora es la más famosa del país, voy a buscar en internet y te la envió en un mensaje. Ármate de coraje Bella, piensa que esto para él es un juego de poder, piensa que eres una maldita interesada y no lo puedes dejar salirse con la suya. - dijo Ángela dándole aliento a bella para su enfrentamiento con Edward Cullen.

Cinco minutos después ella tenía en su celular la dirección de la constructora Cullen e iba en camino.

Cuando llegó le pareció algo surreal, era un edificio de estructura y diseño impresionantes. Pero no se sintió intimidada por la opulencia, Edward Cullen no la iba a humillar, él casi podía estar saboreando su victoria pero ella le iba enseñar que la vida era muy diferente a como él lo creía.

En la recepción la dejaron subir cuando mencionó que iba de parte de los Withlock. Esperaba que a Jasper no le molestara que ella hubiera usado su apellido para entrar a ver a Edward Cullen, pero el fin en ocasiones si justificaba los medios.

Llegó a la parte de oficinas y todo parecía muy equilibrado y bien diseñado; al fondo vio una puerta negra enorme y ella supo que ahí estaba Edward Cullen, caminó temblando por dentro pero reflejando mucha determinación por fuera.

-Señorita ¿necesita algo? – preguntó la voluptuosa secretaria casi con desdén

\- Si, a el señor Edward Cullen- respondió sin titubear

-Verá, el señor Cullen no atiende sin citas y menos a la gente del común- informó desdeñosamente.

\- Pues eso a mí me importa muy poco, dígale que Isabella Swan quiere hablar con él y que es urgente- contraatacó con fiereza.

Al escuchar el nombre la secretaria se asustó un poco e iba a llamar a su jefe pero él ya se había adelantado y estaba detrás de ellas.

\- Así que la señorita Swan tiene carácter- dijo de forma burlona Edward y cuando ella se dio la vuelta supo que no solo tenía carácter, sino que también era hermosa, muy hermosa, pero entonces recordó que esas eran las más peligrosas.

-Por supuesto, tanto como usted arrogancia- replicó enojada.

Él sonreía de manera fría y cínica. Como queriéndose mostrar superior e imperturbable. - ¿Que desea señorita Swan? - preguntó

\- Entregarle su cheque, yo no quiero nada de nadie y mucho menos nada suyo-

\- Está siendo usted grosera, señorita Swan- apuntó entre molesto y consternado

\- El grosero es usted que cree que puede enviar dinero y joyas caras, no como una forma de mostrar gratitud sino como asumiendo que es lo que espero y quiero, pero está equivocado, así que tome su cheque señor Cullen- empujó el sobre hacia el duro pecho de el- Usted no tiene ninguna obligación conmigo. -

La sonrisa burlona de él había desaparecido y todo lo que quedaba era una mueca de furia. - Solo trate de recompensarla por lo que usted hizo aquel día por mí, pero al parecer la arrogante es usted ¿o es que acaso le sobra el dinero? - preguntó con altivez.

Bell abrió la boca por un momento sin emitir sonido, sorprendida por la frialdad del hombre para do frente a ella. - Lo que yo hice no lo hice esperando nada a cambio, solo soy un ser humano señor Cullen con sentimientos y trato en lo posible de ayudar a quien lo necesite, es también mi vocación y no espero lucrarme haciendo ello porque si yo lo que quisiera fuera dinero dedicaría mi vida a otra cosa y el dinero no me sobra pero no me falta y no quiero que me sobre, mucho menos si me lo da usted- espetó cada vez más molesta.

\- Por favor, señorita Swan, deje sus cuentos para quien se los crea, no hay en este mundo quien no muera por el dinero- refutó Edward con cinismo.

Bella no podía creerlo, ella nunca había visto tanta ira camuflada en una persona, y por algún extraño motivo en vez de sentirse más furiosa, se sintió triste. Lo sintió por él, temió por él, porque tal vez fuera demasiado tarde para que viera que el mundo era más que transacciones bancarias y divisas.

-Crea lo que quiera señor Cullen, sin embargo aquí está su cheque y déjeme decirle una cosa, yo he visto tal vez con demasiada frecuencia, gente que se duerme todos los días con el miedo si se van a poder levantar al día siguiente, gente que ha llegado a los más bajos estados del ser humano y he visto muchos niños que han crecido sin nada ni nadie, pero nunca había conocido una persona más triste que usted.- sintiendo un dolor en el pecho y ganas de llorar se dio la vuelta y esperó no verlo nunca jamás.

Edward se quedó perplejo, nunca nadie le había dicho nada parecido, pero ella no tenía razón, ella decía ver toda esa gente muriéndose y sufriendo y creía que él era más triste que ellos. Estaba equivocada, él tenía todo lo que quería y ella no era nadie, ni siquiera había vivido lo suficiente para conocer a las personas, él tenía casi diez años más que ella y sabía cómo funcionaba el mundo y era un lugar frio y sin esperanza.

.

.

.

Bella llego a la puerta de su apartamento y se sintió más segura, aun así seguía sintiendo esa molesta opresión en el pecho. Giro la llave y entró, pero de inmediato se arrepintió de haberlo hecho, porque a pesar de que no los veía, por los gritos sabía que Alice y Jasper tenían una discusión.

-Todo lo tuyo es acerca de Bella. Bella esto, Bella lo otro; si tanto te gusta porque no te quedaste con ella- gritó Alice

\- Porque no puedes entender que no es de esa manera, es como mi hermana, ¿es tan difícil? - respondió Jasper

-Porque es muy difícil tener que compartir a tu novio, con una simplona insulsa como ella-

Bella inmediatamente se sintió herida; ella consideraba a Alice como una amiga y llevaban mucho tiempo compartiendo su hogar. Le parecía que era injusto que la criticara ahora y sobre todo enterarse por sus gritos.

\- ¿Qué ganas con ofenderla? ¿Porque siempre tienes que hacerlo? -

\- ¿Y tú por qué siempre tienes que defenderla? Ella es medio boba pero creo que puede hacerlo sola-

-Alice suficiente- se escuchó el grito furioso

Tenía que irse de ahí, ellos saldrían y la verían para en la mitad de la sala llorando como una idiota así que se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta e iba saliendo cuando Jasper salió hecho una furia y se quedó congelado cuando la vio.

\- ¡Bella! – la llamó, ella no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie y menos con él, no quería ocasionarle menos problemas así que corrió, corrió sin mirar atrás con los ojos empañados, a lo lejos escuchó que Jasper y Alice la llamaban pero no quiso parar, quería estar sola y regodearse en su miseria solo por una noche.

Llegó a un parque y se deslizó en una banca y entonces su llanto fluyó sin control. Lloraba por todo y por nada en especial, lloraba porque lo necesitaba y porque sentía que no podía más y en algún punto de su llanto se le ocurrió, que no solo lloraba por ella sino por aquel hombre que sufría y que se enfrentaba al mundo, tal vez no debió ir a encarar a Edward Cullen, tal vez había sido una pésima idea pues solo había servido para ponerse más sensible y para quebrar toda su fortaleza.

Cerró los ojos y se quedó sollozando y tiritando de frio. Escuchó el sonido de una moto y no necesitó mucho para saber quién era.

-Bells, ¿qué haces ahí? - dijo Jasper con ternura en la voz, ella no respondió, no tenía fuerza para hacerlo.

\- Yo en verdad siento que escucharas eso, Alice de verdad lo siente y está muy preocupada por ti-

-No es solo eso, ella puede pensar lo que quiera de mi- dijo bella

\- Bella, ¿Qué te paso? - preguntó preocupado.

Por un momento consideró en contarle, en dejar salir toda su experiencia del día de hoy, pero la sola idea de rememorar toda la furia y el dolor velado en los ojos verdes de Edward Cullen, la hizo retratarse. -Nada importante jazz, solo estoy muy cansada- respondió. Jasper se sentó en la banca y puso la cabeza de Bella en su regazo, y acarició su cabello.

\- Cariño, está muy frio. Es mejor que volvamos a casa- sugirió él

Bella asintió, se paró de la banca y caminó hacia la moto con Jasper tras de ella.

Llegaron a su casa y ahí estaba Alice, sentada en un sofá y mordiéndose las uñas.

\- ¡Bella!, Dios santo, que bueno que estés bien-. Salió corriendo y la abrazó con fuerza, en realidad estaba muy asustada. Ella no quería decir esas cosas, solo lo hizo porque estaba muy enojada y tenía celos.

\- Si, tranquila- dijo bella

\- ¿Podemos hablar, por favor? - suplicó Alice

\- Sí, claro- acordó, incluso cuando lo único que quería hacer era dormir.

Caminaron juntas y en silencio hacia la habitación de Bella.

\- Te quiero explicar porque dije lo que dije-

\- No tienes que hacerlo Alice, no es necesario, tu tendrás tus razones. -

Alice negó y lágrimas fluyeron desde sus ojos a través de sus mejillas. - La cosa es que estaba muy celosa y enojada, estuve distanciándome de Jasper todo este tiempo porque he sido una idiota, pensé que él estaba enamorado de ti y que lo que el sentía por mí era muy poco, tu sabes que yo suelo tener toda esa locura y pensé que él se había cansado de mí. Ustedes tienes todos esos lazos tan fuertes que son tan difíciles de entender, pero te juro que ahora lo hago, después de ver como él se desesperó cuando vio que corrías es imposible no hacerlo, él te adora Bella y tú haces parte de su vida-

-Alice, Jasper y yo nos queremos mucho y eso es algo que no se puede negar pero él no siente por mi nada en un plano romántico y yo tampoco, probablemente nos hemos tocado el alma pero no tiene comparación a lo que él siente por ti, nos ama a las dos en grandes cantidades pero de distintas maneras y te lo digo porque fue lo que vi hace años, cuando me aleje de él. Él estaba conmigo, pero se le iba la vida mirándote y escuchándote hablar y no te voy a negar que me dolió y que estuve celosa, pero luego llego el tiempo en que pude entenderlo y es hora de que lo hagas tú también, porque si tratas de forzarlo a que cambie lo que siente solo lo lastimaras más y no estoy dispuesta a permitirlo-

-Tienes razón y lo siento mucho-

-Está bien Alice, no somos iguales y tenemos nuestras maneras de aceptar las cosas-

-Respecto a lo que dije, lo dije porque estaba celosa y tenía envidia- confesó Alice

\- ¿Envidia? ¿De mí?, Alice tu misma lo dijiste, soy una simplona- dijo incrédula

-Si Bella, tu no necesitas de grandes cosas para llamar la atención, te vistes en tu estilo, que muy contrario a lo que dije es muy bonito, casi no usas maquillaje, eres buena con la gente y a pesar de que no hablas mucho, siempre les agradas. En cambio yo tengo siempre que estar perfecta, siempre sonreír y hablar hasta por los codos y sin embargo hay personas a las que no les agrado- expresó con tristeza

Bella se sintió conmovida y tomó las manos de su amiga. - Alice, no tienes que agradarle a todo el mundo, los seres humanos no somos moneda de oro como para caerle bien a todo el mundo, se tú y con eso mucho te querrán y los que no lo hagan no saben de lo que se pierden, eres una gran persona Mary Alice Brandon y nadie puede cambiar eso-

\- ¿Aun cuando sea muy intensa? - preguntó con lágrimas en los ojos

\- Aun cuando lo seas- respondió Bella entre risas

Alice la abrazó fuertemente y le besó las mejillas. Bella comprendió porque Alice se comportaba de esa manera y esperó que lo que le había dicho le ayudara un poco.

-Eres la mejor- dijo Alice y salió de su habitación con su andar digno de una bailarina y le lanzo un beso antes de cerrar la puerta.

Bella se quedó ahí tirada en la cama, ni siquiera se quitó los zapatos pero estaba tan cansada que se quedó dormida.

Jasper entró a la habitación a ver como seguía Bella y sintió tristeza al verla ahí dormida, tan indefensa de un mundo tan peligroso que intentaba golpearla y ella con tanta esperanza en que las cosas podían cambiar. Le quitó las botas, la chaqueta, la bufanda y la arropo.

-Que tengas dulces sueños- dijo, apago la luz y se fue.

.

.

.

Al otro lado de la ciudad, Edward no podía dormir. Cada vez que lo intentaba pensaba en Isabella, ella era indudablemente hermosa y tenía carácter, él quería creerle todo eso que ella había dicho acerca de que las cosas eran diferentes, pero entonces se acordaba de Tanya y de las personas que solo habían querido de él dinero, ¿Por qué ella tendría que ser diferente?, se preguntó.

Él era un hombre que se había enfrentado a la vida y esta no había hecho más que darle porrazos una y otra vez. No podía dejarse enredar por las bonitas palabras de Isabella Swan y bajar la guardia, había hecho eso una vez y no había salido nada bueno de eso.

Pensó en lo hermosa que era, tenía una belleza pura, no mucho maquillaje ni mucho esfuerzo y lucia realmente bella, había tratado de imaginársela a partir de lo que había recordado en el callejón pero indudablemente era mucho más hermosa de lo que imaginaba. Tenía que superar ese asunto con ella, pues sospechaba que podía debilitarlo y ese lujo que no se podía permitir. Él tenía que ser fuerte como su padre y nunca desfallecer.

Finalmente se quedó dormido y como había sido usual desde el atentado, escucho la voz de Isabella, pero esta vez no le suplicaba que viviera, esta vez le decía que era la persona más triste que había conocido.

* * *

**Déjenme saber que pensaron del capítulo.**

_**Marie McHale**_


	6. Chapter 6

**ACLARACIÓN: LA MAYORÍA DE LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHANIE MEYER. **

* * *

**CAPÍTULO SEXTO**

* * *

-Bella, por favor acompaña a Jasper al baile- pidió Alice

-Alice, no quiero ir a un lugar lleno de gente a la que no conozco y con la que no encajo, y menos si para ir tengo que usar vestido-

\- Por favor. Mira, yo con gusto iría pero sabes que no puedo. Cynthia me mataría si no llego antes del parto-

La hermana menor de Alice, Cynthia con tan solo dieciocho años había quedado embarazada y el padre del niño como buen cobarde había huido. Su hermana había estado aterrorizada de lo que venía, por lo que Alice había prometido acompañarla durante el parto y como la fecha estaba cada vez más cerca, tendría que viajar pronto a Biloxi.

En consecuencia, no podría acompañar a Jasper al baile anual de caridad que organizaba la señora Withlock, pero definitivamente no quería que fuera solo. Sabía que a los ojos de las busca marido de alta sociedad su novio era un buen partido y aunque confiaba en él, no quería imaginárselo rodeado de hermosas y glamurosas mujeres toda una noche dónde el Whiskey y el Champagne fluían a diestra siniestra. No tendría paz al menos que Bella fuera con él, ella era su amiga y serviría de compañía, era bastante bonita así ella no lo creyera, ese era uno de los motivos por el cual había estado celosa, pero ahora entendía que ellos no la iban a engañar y que eran solo amigos, eso era bueno porque se quitaba un gran peso de encima.

-Alice, por favor no me hagas hacer eso- dijo Bella suplicante.

-Por favor Bells, di que sí- contraatacó Alice con un puchero derrotado. Bella no se iba a resistir a eso, era cuestión de segundos para que dijera que sí.

-No puedo creer que vaya a decir que si-

\- Yo sabía que tú no ibas a ser tan mala conmigo- saltó emocionada- vamos a comprar el vestido-

-Alice, no me hagas arrepentirme, además el baile es dentro de cinco días- intervino esperando salvarse de las compras

\- Tienes razón. También tenemos que comprar los accesorios, corre a cambiarte que estamos atrasadas- apuró la pequeña pelinegra. Bella abrió la boca sorprendida y dispuesta a quejarse pero no lo hizo, y se fue a cambiar.

….

Llevaban cerca de dos horas y media en el centro comercial y a Alice no le había gustado ningún vestido y los que le habían gustado a Alice no le habían gustado a Bella.

-Es este, este si es- exclamó Alice con un hermoso vestido en la mano- ve a medírtelo- afanó

-Está bien-

Cuando Bella salió del mostrador y se miró al espejo, se quedó impresionada; le costaba creer que la mujer glamurosa que estaba en ese vestido brillante era ella, así que levanto un brazo para comprobar que se moviera a su vez, ¡Era ella!

-No lo llevamos- dijo Alice a la dependienta

\- Alice ven acá- llamó Bella- ¿has visto el precio de este vestido? ¡No puedo pagar algo como eso! - exclamó

-No lo vas a hacer, Jasper iba a pagar mi vestido y como yo no voy a ir, pagará por el tuyo-

-No sé si te has dado cuenta, pero este vestido es un Elie Saab y tiene el astronómico precio de $10.984 dólares- dijo ofuscada

La frustración cruzó el rostro de su amiga. - ¿Porque eres así?, el vestido vale la pena ¿te has visto al espejo? -

-Por supuesto que lo hice, pero no voy a poder mirar a los niños de la fundación a los ojos sabiendo que me gaste la suma que los mantendría por meses, en un vestido para una noche-

\- Bueno, pues llamaré a Jasper y le diré que tendrá que ir solo a ese evento que odia, solo porque tú decidiste tener ataques moralistas justo cuando encontramos el vestido perfecto- dijo Alice un poco estresada

\- El me comprenderá- aseguró

\- Pues ya lo veremos- espetó mientras se alejaba con el teléfono en la mano.

Bella entró al probador y se quitó el vestido con pesar, se sentía tan bonita y confiada en él, pero no podría visitar a los niños de la fundación, mucho menos a los del piso de enfermedades terminales del hospital, ni a nadie que necesitara ese dinero sin sentirse como una frívola sin alma. Deseó poder comprar ese vestido sin remordimientos, pero no podía.

-Toma, jazz quiere hablar contigo- dijo Alice, mientras le largaba el teléfono

-Hola Jazz- saludó un poco nerviosa

-Bells, me dijo Alice que me vas a dejar ir solo a el baile, no lo hagas por favor- casi suplicó Jasper.

Él realmente odiaba ver a todos esos malditos monopolistas creyendo que eran buenos solo porque donaban algo de lo mucho que ganaban (o en muchos de los casos robaban). Ellos en realidad no querían ayudar a la gente, ellos querían que los vieran en sus autos de lujo con sus mujeres y todo lo que podían derrochar, ellos no eran como Bella, quien genuinamente quería ayudar personas, por eso el entendía que no quisiera comprar el vestido, que le pareciera excesivo, él mismo encontraba todo el evento un poco repulsivo, pero ya que el evento lo organizaba su familia no podía darse el lujo de faltar, e ir solo no era una opción.

-Jazz, sabes que no puedo hacerlo aun si lo intentara no podría- trató de razonar con él

-Bells, te prometo que no me separare de tu lado, no será tan malo si estamos juntos-

-Tú sabes que todo esto no va conmigo y no puedo dejar que pagues este vestido-

-No es como si fuera la gran cosa, tú sabes que el dinero no es problema-

\- Por supuesto que sé que contigo el dinero no es problema, pero me hace sentir incómoda-

-Tranquila, piensa de esta manera. Vendrás al baile conmigo y mamá hará las donaciones a las fundaciones que tú quieras, tus niños, los jóvenes de las calles, los de la fundación del cáncer, las que quieras. Tú sabes que esos bastardos donaran cantidades exorbitantes de dinero, solo para quedar bien y demostrar que no les duele regalar el dinero-

Bella se mantuvo en silencio porque a pesar de que toda la situación era horrible, si tenía que soportar una noche por el beneficio mayor para todos, lo haría.

\- Todos saldremos ganando, tú no me puedes negar que no quieres ese vestido y yo no iré solo a ese baile y todos los de tus fundaciones recibirán ayuda ¿Qué más hay que pensar? - apuntó Jasper presintiendo su victoria.

\- Está bien, iré-

Él rio ampliamente -te amo-

-Pues en estos momentos yo no te amo- refunfuñó ella odiando que la conociera tan bien.

\- Ok, acepto mi condena ¿puedes pasarme a mi pixie? -

-Ok, chao-

-Alice – la llamó mientras le entregaba el teléfono

-Ya pague el vestido, toma- respondió ésta y le tendió el gran paquete

Bella no pudo replicar pues Alice ya se había ido con el teléfono en la mano. A pesar de sus iniciales reparos, le picaban las manos por volver a tocar la maravillosa tela del vestido y por un momento se sintió eufórica de poseerlo.

-Vamos por los accesorios y los zapatos- ordenó Alice apenas terminó la llamada

-Alice, algo que no me duela en el alma comprar, por favor- rogó

-Está bien, compraremos algo muy a tu estilo, sencillo y delicado, pero no una baratija-

-Imagino que es la máxima concesión que podre tener, así que no voy a replicar-

\- Sabia decisión-

Después de una hora más de desacuerdos y tiendas, por fin encontraron lo que buscaban. Pagaron y a la salida Alice dijo que fueran a buscar algo de comer.

\- ¿Cómo se llama? - preguntó Alice mientras esperaban la comida

\- ¿cómo se llama, quién? -

-Tu admirador secreto que te envía joyas- respondió Alice con una sonrisa aterradora en el rostro

-No es un admirador secreto, es un tipo al que le dispararon en un callejón hace unas semanas, yo iba pasando y llame a la policía y lo mantuve despierto mientras llegaba la ambulancia- confesó. Ella no quería hablar de Edward Cullen, pero supuso que se lo debía a Alice así que por eso le contó.

-Bella, eso es toda una historia de amor- dijo Alice con su voz aguda y muy emocionada

-No Alice, no es ninguna historia de amor, el tipo solo envió esa joya porque creyó que yo estaba esperando alguna recompensa, el probablemente pensaba que si no me daba nada yo iría a la prensa a decir "le salve la vida a Edward Cullen y ni siquiera dijo gracias" –

-Espera, ¿dijiste Edward Cullen? -

-Si-

-Bella, ¡él estará en el baile de caridad! - grito Alice emocionada

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! -

\- ¿No quieres verlo? -

-Sí, digo ¡no! - respondió Bella nerviosa

\- ¿Por qué no quieres verlo? - preguntó Alice

\- ¿Por qué la última vez que lo vi, insinuó que era una interesada que lo único que quería era su dinero y yo le grite que era la persona más triste que había conocido-

\- ¿Qué hizo, que? -

\- Ya lo escuchaste, dijo que yo moría por su dinero – respondió algo afectada

\- ¿Y porque diría eso?, tú le devolviste una joya de miles de dólares. -

-Y también le devolví un cheque de diez mil quinientos dólares. -

Alice boqueó sorprendida - ¿Y aun así dice que quieres su dinero?, ese tipo es un imbécil-

\- ¿Estás segura de que estará en el baile? - preguntó con nerviosismo

-Pues él va todos los años, y estoy segura de que está en la lista de invitados de este año- respondió con seguridad.

-Ahora sí que no puedo ir-

-Vas a ir con ese vestido y esa belleza y le vas a mostrar de lo que se está perdiendo- alentó

-Alice, él no está interesado en mi-

\- ¿Tu como sabes? - inquirió- yo estoy segura de que si te vio y luego te escucho hablar de ayudar gente y todas esas cosas lindas de las que tú hablas, sintió algo por ti- dijo con convicción

-Por supuesto que sintió algo por mí… fastidio, ¡deberías haber visto su maliciosa expresión! -

\- De todas maneras, vas a ir y ese tipo se va a tener que morder la lengua, además estarás con Jasper, nada malo puede pasar-

El mesero llegó con la comida, y estuvo tratando que coquetear con ellas.

-Somos lesbianas- escupió Alice de repente

\- ¿De verdad? - preguntó el chico

-Sí, lo somos y vivimos juntas hace tres años, es una relación muy estable-

-Nos amamos de verdad- añadió Bella luchando contra la risa

El mesero parecía a punto de sufrir un ataque de asma, su pecho subía y bajaba de forma irregular.

-Bueno eso es algo malo, bueno no, es cool que sean ustedes mismas y todo eso. A lo que me refiero es a que muchos hombres morirían por estar con alguna de ustedes y pues no se puede, pero si alguna vez quieren ir a mi casa juntas y no sé hacer algo, pueden hacerlo esta es mi dirección- dijo atropellándose con las palabras mientras les largaba un papel- mi nombre es Mike.

-Bueno Mike, lo pensaremos- dijo Alice con una sonrisa maliciosa

\- ¡Sí! ¡Piénsenlo! ¡Por favor! - exclamó Mike, supremamente emocionado

\- No prometemos nada- apuntó Bella, siguiendo el juego

-Adiós Mike- se despidió alegremente Alice mientras se paraba y dejaba el dinero en la mesa

-Ojala sea un hasta pronto- añadió Mike

-Quizás- dijeron las dos a unísono

Bella y Alice salieron del restaurante y tomaron camino a su casa entre risas y comentarios.

-No puedo creer que no te hayas sonrojado-

-Yo tampoco, es más ni siquiera puedo creer que te haya seguido el juego-

-cómo crecen de rápido los hijos- Se limpió una lagrima imaginaria.

-Esta va a ser una historia memorable-

-Se la contaremos a nuestros hijos- aseguró Alice

Bella rio – No creo que eso sea muy adecuado.

Llegaron a su apartamento y dejaron las compras en el sofá. Alice había comprado alguna que otra cosa para su viaje.

-Estoy orgullosa de tu compra- dijo Alice

-Es un hermoso vestido-

\- Sí que lo es, ese Edward Cullen va a babear el piso-

-Alice, a él no le intereso-

-Pero a ti si te interesa él-

-No, no me interesa, Edward Cullen. Es una persona desagradable y nada ni nadie va a hacer que cambie de opinión- aseguró

-Di lo que quieras Bella, pero yo estoy segura de que el destino no te puso en ese callejón solo porqué si-

-Alice, ¿vas a empezar otra vez con tus cosas del destino? -

-Es la verdad, la vida y el destino se están confabulando para que una persona como tú le enseñe a alguien como él que la riqueza que de verdad importa no se encuentra en las cuentas bancarias, ni en propiedades, ni en los lujos. Le vas a enseñar a encontrar la belleza de las pequeñas cosas de la vida y lo vas a dejar entrar en tu alma y en tu vida. ¡Bella, esto va a ser magnifico! - grito Alice

-Estás loca porque eso no va a pasar ¿sabes qué tipo de persona es Edward Cullen?, aun así estoy orgullosa por lo que dijiste de la riqueza que importa-

-Llevo tres años viviendo contigo, ¿Algo tenía que aprender, no? - se burló

\- ¿veremos a Jasper hoy? - preguntó Bella cambiando el tema

-No, tiene mucho trabajo, su padre está planeando jubilarse así que el tomara el mando de la empresa-

-No puedo creerlo, imagino que Jasper no está muy contento-

-No lo está, es algo duro asumir una posición con tanto poder además sabes cómo es jazz, a él no le gustan las reuniones, ni todas esas cosas que ser el gran jefe significan- dijo Alice

-Tienes razón, además tendría que pasar más tiempo en la empresa-

\- Si, no lo veremos tan frecuentemente-

-Tal vez deba mudarse, el presidente de una de las compañías financieras más grandes del mundo, y viviendo en un apartamento en Chinatown-

-También se lo he dicho pero no quiere hacerme caso, él decía que yo quería apartarlo de ti y en parte tenía razón, pero eso era antes y ahora solo me preocupo por él-

-Tenemos que hablar con él, yo vi lo que le paso a ese hombre en el callejón y no quiero que le pase nada similar a Jasper-

-Tienes razón, pero Jasper cree que si se muda complace a su padre y esta tan molesto y decepcionado con él por todos esos rumores de la subcontratación en Asia, que no hará nada que su papá crea conveniente-

-La subcontratación es un tema delicado Alice, se aprovechan de la necesidad laboral de las personas para negarles prestaciones y beneficios laborales, sin mencionar los bajos salarios y es algo muy horrible, pero Jasper debe entender que cuando se está en un punto tan alto como lo está su padre tiendes a ser algo corruptible y a tener personas que no actúan con bien a tu alrededor, tal vez él sea responsable de muchas cosas pero su padre no puede estar aquí, en Europa y en Asia, y está tratando de emendar su error, Jasper debe ver eso-

-Tienes razón, el señor Withlock es una buena persona, hablaré con Jasper- aseguró Alice

-Si, es lo mejor- acordó

\- Bells mañana temprano viajare a Biloxi, así que me voy a dormir, hasta mañana-

-Hasta mañana duende maligno-

.

.

.

Los días habían pasado de manera rápida y ya era el día del baile. Bella casi no había podido dormir de la ansiedad y los nervios. Sonó su teléfono celular y no necesitó ser adivina para saber quién era.

-Dime que dormiste bien y no tienes ojeras- fue el saludo de Alice

-Hola a ti también, estoy bien ¿Y tú? - respondió siendo sarcástica

-Bien, pero dime, ¿cómo tienes el pelo? ¿Usaste la crema que te di para que te aplicaras todos los días? – preguntó su amiga con afán

-Si lo hice, lo juro-. La verdad es que había hecho todo lo que Alice le había dicho, no porque realmente lo disfrutara, pero por algún no muy extraño motivo quería verse bien el día del baile.

-Bueno estoy más tranquila con eso, llamé a Kate, es una amiga de la facultad y probablemente estará en casa en unos minutos, ella te ayudará a arreglarte-

-Gracias Alice, eres un sol- dijo Bella con cariño

\- ¿No me has recriminado?, esto es muy raro. Tú IsaBella Swan has permitido que envíe a alguien a peinarte, maquillarte, etc. ¿Y no me has gritado? - dijo Alice incrédula- ¿Amaneciste con fiebre? ¿Te sientes mal hoy? - preguntó de nuevo

-No Alice, estoy bien, pensé que no te gustaría que te recriminara cuando lo hiciste por mi bien, pero si quieres puedo empezar a hacerlo- amenazó

\- ¡No! - gritó -no lo hagas. Quiero que no solo te veas hermosa, sino que también te sientas hermosa y recuerda esto: "Nunca estarás completamente vestida, sin una sonrisa"-

-Gracias Ali, te quiero- dijo realmente agradecida

-Y yo a ti, pero ahora ve a abrir la puerta-

El timbre sonó, Bella suspiro profundo y fue a abrir. Efectivamente era Kate la amiga de Alice, era una joven bonita medianamente alta, de pelo rubio y ojos verdes.

-Hola, tú debes ser Bella, yo soy Kate y vengo a pasarla genial- dijo ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. A ella no le fue difícil entender porque la chica era amiga de Alice.

-Hola Kate, pasa y bienvenida, muchas gracias por haber venido-

Kate pasó y evaluó el apartamento, luego sonrió y la miró.

-Me gusta, es cálido-

-Gracias-

-Bueno por donde empezamos. Tienes un bonito cabello y un buen cuerpo, pero chica tu cara es preciosa-

Bella se sonrojó totalmente. -Gracias-

-Oh, no me agradezcas, solo digo la verdad- dijo Kate- pero muéstrame el vestido, quiero inspirar tu look en él-

Bella la condujo hasta su habitación, allí saco el vestido y se lo mostró.

\- ¡No! Acabado de tener un orgasmo visual con este vestido- gritó Kate. Ella era un poco desbocada para su gusto, pero estaba acostumbrada ya que vivía con Alice, además había venido hasta acá para ayudar a una extraña así que solo sonrió.

-Es muy bonito- apuntó ella

-Eso es poco, yo mataría por este vestido- dijo y se volteó con cara de pocos amigos, Bella tragó saliva, pero apenas hizo eso Kate soltó una estruendosa carcajada

-Debiste ver tu cara-

Mientras que Kate se inspiraba en el vestido Bella se fue a bañar. Salió y de inmediato empezó Kate a trabajar, primero fue el pelo con el cual hizo un gran trabajo con tan solo con un recogido simple logro que estuviera genial, luego la maquilló de manera sutil para resaltar su belleza natural. Bella se puso el vestido y se miró al espejo, quedo impresionada.

\- ¿Esta soy yo? – preguntó en un susurro que su acompañante alcanzó a oír

-Por supuesto que lo eres, y te ves hermosa y la verdad es que considero no haber tenido que hacer mucho- dijo Kate

-Muchas gracias, Kate. Eres un amor-

-Lo sé, me lo dicen todo el tiempo- respondió

Minutos después Kate se fue porque tenía que encontrarse con su novio Garrett y Bella quedo esperando a Jasper. Segundos más tarde escuchó dos golpes en la puerta, era él.

-Wow- dijo sorprendido apenas la vio

\- ¿Nos vamos? - preguntó nerviosa

-Sí, quiero ver la cara de esos idiotas cuando me vean llegar con la chica más hermosa del baile- dijo Jasper. Bella se sonrojó y sonrió.

\- ¿Muy duro desprenderte de tu moto? - preguntó mientras Jasper le abría la puerta del lujoso auto que tenían al frente.

-Algo. Probablemente llore mientras conduzco- respondió con burla

Bella pensaba que él era un loco conduciendo y eso era porque nunca lo había visto conduciendo un auto, en realidad no era loco era demente.

\- ¿Podrías bajar la velocidad? - preguntó

\- No nos va a pasar nada Bella- aseguró Jasper

En cuestión de segundos se encontraron enfrente del majestuoso club donde se celebraba el baile, Jasper se bajó del auto y le entregó las llaves a valet parking que lo esperaba, la puerta del copiloto y tendió la mano a Bella.

-Me acompaña, hermosa señorita-

\- Por supuesto - respondió y le tendió la mano a amigo para que la ayudara a salir del auto. Recordó lo que Alice le había dicho de la sonrisa, así que sonrió.

\- Nunca te había visto con esmoquin, te ves muy bien- apuntó

\- Y yo nunca te había visto con vestido y mi sorpresa es aún mayor, no porque no supiera que eras hermosa, solo que hoy sobrepasas los limites, es más si no estuviera locamente enamorado de mi duende intentaría algo contigo- bromeó Jasper

\- No hay manera posible en que tú no estuvieras locamente enamorado de Alice, además ya tu intentaste algo conmigo y si no recuerdo mal fui yo la que te boté- dijo Bella sonriente

-Touché- respondió él riendo

Siguieron el pasillo que los dirigía al gran salón donde se celebraba el baile y cuando llegaron a la entrada Jasper tendió el brazo y ella lo tomo nerviosa.

-Gracias por estar aquí, eres la mejor- dijo Jasper

-Para que estamos los amigos, sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo- dijo Bella

\- ¿Cómo la canción de Bruno Mars? *- preguntó bromeando

-Como la de Bruno Mars- acordó.

Entraron al salón y por unos segundos todas las miradas estuvieron en ellos, Bella se puso nerviosa pero no lo demostró. Caroline Withlock sonrió desde la otra esquina del salón, su hijo se veía perfecto acompañado de su mejor amiga Bella.

\- ¿Me disculpan? - dijo a las personas con las que estaba hablando, y se dirigió a saludarlos

-Hijo mío- dijo apenas estuvo cerca de él y lo abrazó

-Hola mamá, ¿Cómo va todo? - pregunto Jasper mientras la abrazaba

\- Bien como siempre, pero ahora mejor- respondió Caroline

-Me alegro- dijo Jasper

-Hola querida Bella- dijo Caroline mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla

-Hola señora Withlock, es un placer verla otra vez- respondió educadamente

-El placer es mío cariño, te ves maravillosa el día de hoy- dijo Caroline

-Usted también, por supuesto- dijo Bella. La señora Withlock era una mujer de cuarenta y ocho años, pero se mantenía muy linda. Tenía los mismos ojos dorados de Jasper y el pelo color miel, él se le parecía mucho y había heredado de ella toda su nobleza.

-Ah, no es lo mismo cielo, los años pasan y eso es inevitable- dijo Caroline

-Pues los años no le afectan a usted, sigue siendo maravillosa- alagó

-Eres un encanto- aseguró Caroline

-Concuerdo de manera absoluta- dijo una voz masculina, era el padre de Jasper.

-Señor Withlock, ¿cómo está usted? - preguntó Bella

\- Bien cariño, pero sabes puedes llamarme Bob- respondió el señor Withlock

-Padre- Saludó Jasper

-Jasper hijo, ¿Cómo te encuentras? -

\- Bien, gracias-

\- Esperamos que disfruten el baile, o por lo menos que no la pasen tan mal- dijo la madre de Jasper

-Trataremos- respondió Jasper. Bella solo sonrió

-Con su permiso nos retiramos- añadió el señor Withlock y se marcharon de la mano.

-Son adorables- dijo Bella.

-Si tú lo dices- respondió escuetamente

-Jazz no deberías ser tan duro con tu padre, él se equivocó y está haciendo todo lo posible por remediar eso, aun cuando la falla no fue totalmente suya-

-Él no debió jugar con la necesidad de esas personas, no estuvo bien hecho eso y tú lo sabes-

-Lo sé, pero también sé que tu padre está tratando de enmendar el error, tú mismo dijiste que la compañía aliada en Asia había sido la de los contratos irregulares ¿Por qué estas siendo tan duro con tu padre? -

-Él piensa dejarme a cargo con toda esa mierda y no quiero- dijo Jasper con molestia y revelando el verdadero motivo de su furia.

-Oye, es normal que estés asustado por asumir nuevos retos pero tu padre te quiere a ti ocupando su puesto porque sabe que puedes hacerlo mejor, sabe que no cometerás sus mismos errores- lo alentó cariñosamente.

\- ¿Y si no? - preguntó temeroso y giró su rostro

Bella se hizo al frente de él y le tomo el rostro con sus manos. -Todo irá bien, ¿recuerdas? -. Eso era lo que Jasper le había dicho cuando ella había creído que no podría continuar cuando su madre la abandonó.

-Tienes razón- concordó él y le dio un beso en la frente.

.

.

Al otro lado del salón, hablando con la poco inteligente Gianna Thomas, se encontraba Edward Cullen.

-Edward ¿me escuchaste? - preguntó Gianna y el asintió aunque no la había escuchado ni quería hacerlo, para lo único que tenía cabeza en este momento era para Isabella Swan que se encontraba en la mitad del salón con sus manos puestas en la cara del maldito Withlock, ¿Por qué estaba ella aquí? Y aún más importante ¿Por qué estaba con Withlock?, ella había hablado con total naturalidad con Robert y Caroline, tal vez ella era la novia del bastardo. No, eso no podía ser, Jenks no le había dicho nada de eso aunque tal vez él no había hecho una investigación profunda acerca de su vida personal.

\- ¿Ya viste el vestido de la acompañante de Jasper?, es hermoso. Un Elie saab de última colección- comentó Gianna. Edward si escuchó eso y le sorprendió. Según lo que el sabia de Isabella Swan, ella no podía pagar un vestido como ese, así que probablemente Withlock lo había hecho y esa era la confirmación de que ella era igual a todas, había dicho todo eso de que no le importaba el dinero y semanas después se encontraba en un baile de alta sociedad, con un billonario del brazo y vistiendo alta costura. Edward sintió un dolor palpitante en el pecho y le molestó, él había empezado a tener esperanzas en ella.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**Marie McHale**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Capítulo dedicado a: aliceforever85, Mar91, Lizdayanna y Bellalphine Black. **_

_**Gracias por sus reviews**_

* * *

**ACLARACIÓN: LA MAYORÍA DE LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER, AUTORA DE LA SAGA LITERARIA CREPÚSCULO. **

* * *

**CAPÍTULO SÉPTIMO**

Llevaban aproximadamente una hora en el baile y no había sido tan malo. Había saludado alguna gente y había dejado que Jasper hablara; en realidad ella estaba observando todo a su alrededor, todo le era muy extraño y no precisamente fascinante pero si algo intrigante. Era como si cada uno de los invitados estuviera en una lucha silenciosa por sobresalir, era una pugna de poderes y todos ahí tenían un rol. Le molestó que el de la mayoría de las mujeres fuera el adornar. Lindos accesorios colgados del brazo de hombres que daban fuertes apretones y miraban a todos con superioridad, luego las enviaban al baño, a tomar aire o a ir por una copa cuando las conversaciones tomaban giros importantes. El movimiento feminista había retrocedido treinta años en una noche.

-Jasper hermano, ¿cómo estás? - vociferó un hombre grande y musculoso, que se encontraba acompañado de una hermosa mujer rubia.

-Muy bien Emmett ¿y tú? - respondió el aludido mientras la tomó del brazo sacándola de sus cavilaciones.

-Estoy con Rose amigo, siempre estoy bien-. Rosalie a su lado sonrió ampliamente.

-Rosalie, es un placer verte hoy- saludó el rubio amablemente

-Lo mismo digo- respondió ella con una sonrisa

Jasper pasó un brazo por su hombro trayéndola un poco hacia adelante. -Ella es mi mejor amiga Bella, ellos son Emmett McCarty y Rosalie Cullen -

-Es un placer conocerte Bella- dijo Emmett entusiasmado, lo que le dio a entender que había pocas cosas que a ese hombre no le resultaran un placer. Le acaba de conocer, pero ya le costaba bastante imaginarlo enojado

-El placer es todo mío-

-Un gusto Bella- dijo Rosalie y se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla- me encanta tu vestido-

Se sintió sonrojarse -Muchas gracias. Lo mismo digo del tuyo-

La rubia tan solo asintió con una sonrisa.

-Oye, y ¿qué hay de Alice? - preguntó Emmett luciendo curioso

Bella captó el mensaje. Estaban pensando que ella era el reemplazo y lo era, pero no en los términos que podrían estar pensando. -Está en su casa en Biloxi- se apresuró responder- su hermana menor va a dar a luz. Se moría por venir, es una pena que no pudiera hacerlo-

El rostro de Emmett fue de sorpresa. - ¿Ustedes se conocen? -

-Emmett, es la mejor amiga de Jasper, ¿crees que no va a conocer a su novia? – atacó Rosalie.

\- De hecho también son amigas y viven juntas- añadió Jasper, notando también a dónde había ido la mente de Emmett, probablemente también lo estuvieran hablando algunas personas. Los últimos años había venido acompañado de Alice, era natural que estuvieran hablando de ello.

\- ¡Oh! Eso es genial- apuntó Emmett pareciendo avergonzado de haber sido sorprendido en su expedición curiosa.

\- Lo es- sonrió Bella

\- Bueno- se pasó una mano por la nuca -Fue un placer hablar con ustedes. Hasta luego- dijo y empezó a alejarse.

Rosalie sonrió divertida. – Es como un niño- murmuró y le siguió

Jasper rio un poco. – Y ellos son de los amables-

Bella no pudo evitar burlarse un poco también – Bueno saberlo-

\- ¿Te puedes quedar sola con todos ellos un momento?, quiero ir al baño. Seré rápido-

-Jazz, no es como si me tuvieras que pedir permiso para ir al baño-

-Okey- Jasper se fue y la dejo en la mitad del salón, así que ella empezó a escabullirse para llegar un rincón y esperar hasta que él se le uniera nuevamente.

Estaba allí tranquila alejada de la marea de gente cuando lo vio a su lado. Edward Cullen se veía majestuoso e imponente en su traje hecho a la medida. Su rostro era otro asunto, era hermoso pero la furia evidente distorsionaba la belleza.

-Vaya, vaya señorita Swan, es toda una sorpresa encontrármela aquí esta noche-

Había estado pendiente de ella, la había visto interactuar con Rosalie y Emmett y la vio tratando de salir de la mitad del salón cuando Withlock la había dejado sola, él de inmediato había aprovechado para ir a enfrentarla.

-Señor Cullen-dijo Bella a modo de saludo tratando de parecer indiferente.

-Déjeme felicitarle por sus cualidades interpretativas, casi logra convencerme de todo aquello que dijo hace un tiempo en mi oficina, es una pena que se le haya caído su teatro-el cinismo en su voz se filtró.

-No sé de lo que está hablando, señor Cullen-

-Por supuesto que sabe de qué estoy hablando, usted es un vividora tal y como lo pensé desde un principio- dijo Edward poniendo todo su empeño en ser hiriente.

-Le exijo que me respete. Está muy equivocado conmigo pero si eso es lo que quiere pensar, váyase y déjeme tranquila- se defendió con furia

\- ¿Qué me vaya? - se burló- Es usted la que debe irse porque yo a diferencia de usted sí pertenezco aquí, usted tan solo es la perra de Withlock por quien sabe cuánto tiempo-

\- ¿Que acaba de decirle a ella? - inquirió Jasper que llegó en ese instante. De inmediato lo agarró del cuello de la camisa. Edward no opuso fuerza ni lanzó el primer golpe, espero a que él lo hiciera y lo desafiaba con una sonrisa burlona.

-Jazz no hagas esto, no vale la pena- decía Bella nerviosa. Ya habían llamado la atención de muchos de los presentes.

-Le dije la verdad, ella probablemente sabe lo que es, así que no importa que se lo diga alguien más- respondió con arrogancia

-Jazz suéltalo, por favor. No merece que le pongas la más mínima atención- suplicó ella

Caroline Withlock se apresuró hacia ellos para detener el altercado. -Hijo hazle caso a Bella, suéltalo- ordenó

\- Bella es una hermana para mí, no voy a permitir que nadie la irrespete mucho menos un bastardo como Cullen- escupió con furia

-Jazz suéltalo, no vale la pena- volvió a pedir -ni siquiera me toca lo él dice-

Jasper se volteó a verla y su rostro asustado y posición incómoda lo hicieron reaccionar. De inmediato soltó a Cullen y se alejó de él, no sin antes mirarlo con odio.

-Que tengas una excelente noche Withlock- lo miró retadoramente -Damas- dijo cuando pasó delante de Bella y Caroline. Quería tentar a Withlock a que le pegara.

-No caigas en su juego- susurró Bella a Jasper al oído

\- No lo haré- dijo con aplomo - ¿estás bien? - le preguntó

-Si- respondió aunque no era verdad. Le habían dolido todas esas cosas que Edward había dicho pero no lo iba a demostrar y muchos menos se lo iba a decir a Jasper porque entonces él iría en su búsqueda y estaba segura de que no sería un encuentro pacifico.

-Mamá, ¿Por qué siempre invitas a ese bastardo de Cullen? ¿Qué te pasa por la cabeza? – inquirió molesto.

Caroline lo miró con recriminación. - Jasper, nosotros conocimos a sus padres y somos amigos de Carlisle y Esme, además de Emmett y Rosalie, todos ellos son grandes personas, no podemos pasar una invitación a todos los miembros de su familia y excluirlo-

-Pues piénsalo dos veces la próxima vez, porque si él viene ten por seguro que yo no la haré-

-Hijo, no seas así- reprochó - tal vez Edward no se muy cordial y puede llegar a fastidiarle a muchos pero no es para una pelea-

\- ¿Qué no es para tanto?, ¡le dijo a Bella que era mi perra de turno! - exclamó furioso

Caroline inmediatamente lució escandalizada - No puedo creerlo, ¿Qué le pasa a ese hombre? -

\- Es un maldito. Desearía haberle abierto la garganta para que no se atreviera a lanzar una ofensa más contra Bella- dijo Jasper colérico

\- No quiero oír más acerca de violencia. Jasper, tú eres un Withlock y debes comportarte como tal y nosotros no somos violentos, somos inteligentes, prudentes y racionales. Si Cullen quiere comportarse como un troglodita que lo haga, pero tú no te vas a rebajar a su nivel- aleccionó Bob Withlock posicionándose al lado de su esposa.

-Tu padre tiene razón Jasper, deja las cosas así- concordó Bella

Caroline asintió. - Es lo mejor, ahora disfruten el baile. Cullen se ha marchado-

-Lastimosamente no lo hemos hecho todos- dijo una elegante mujer de edad cercana a la de Caroline.

La madre de Jasper de inmediato lució apenada. -Esme, no va para ti-

Ella esbozó una leve sonrisa. -Lo sé-

\- Edward no se comportó de una manera adecuada. Ofender a una dama nunca es aceptable- dijo Bob

-Espero puedan disculparlo y por supuesto a mí también, después de todo fui yo la que lo crie- lamentó Esme con pesar

-No tienes la culpa de los errores de Edward, cada uno debe cargar con sus propias cruces- discernió Jasper

Esme posó su mirada fija en Bella, haciéndola sentir nerviosa. - ¿podría hablar con usted, señorita Swan? - preguntó

-No creo que sea conveniente- negó Jasper

-Lo entiendo- aceptó Esme

Bella se sintió un poco molesta con su amigo, incluso cuando sabía que estaba motivado por las emociones recientes, era ella quien debía decir que hacer. -Yo creo Jasper, que la señora Cullen me preguntó a mí y contrario a ti, yo creo que si es conveniente-

Esme le sonrió. - Me alegro, ¿puedes acompañarme? - dijo y le tendió el brazo. Bella lo tomo y se alejó con ella.

-No me he presentado correctamente, mi nombre es Esme Cullen –

-Un gusto señora Cullen, mi nombre es Isabella Swan-

-Un hermoso nombre- alagó

-Muchas gracias- murmuró con timidez

Esme acarició maternalmente el brazo que tenía enredado al de ella. -Quiero disculparme por cualquier cosa que Edward haya dicho-

Bella negó. -Usted no tiene que disculparse conmigo. No me hizo nada-

\- Lo sé, no obstante me siento mal-

-No tiene porque, Edward es el que debe asumir sus errores así como yo los míos-

\- ¿Qué error pudiste cometer tú? - preguntó intrigada

Bella se sintió un poco decaída al recordad las palabras que él le había lanzado como si fueran piedras -No lo sé. Tal vez haber venido-

Esme la miró con cariño y consideración. -Eso no es un error Bella. ¿Te puedo decir así? -

-Por supuesto. La verdad es que encuentro algo extraño que me llamen Isabella- accedió – Y puede que si haya sido un error- dijo bella

\- ¿Podrías decirme por qué? -

\- Porque sabía que él estaría aquí y la última vez que hablé con él no fue una charla muy amena- confesó apenada

\- Si no es ser demasiado entrometida, quisiera saber de dónde se conocen ustedes-

\- ¿Él no se lo dijo? - preguntó Bella de forma nerviosa

-Edward es muy reservado. No habla mucho con nadie, ni siquiera conmigo que soy su madre-. Cuando Esme dijo la palabra madre Bella se sorprendió y ella lo notó.

-En realidad soy su tía- aclaró- Pero para mí Edward es como un hijo. Lo amo a él y a su hermana como si fueran míos-

Bella se sintió conmovida. - Es muy gesto muy bonito de su parte-

-Gracias- sonrió- pero aún sigues sin responder mi pregunta-

Bella odió tener su cabello recogido, porque sentía la imperiosa necesidad de usarlo como cortina entre ella y su muy curiosa interlocutora. - Yo estaba en el callejón de Chinatown el día en el que lo hirieron- soltó apenada

Esme lució impactada con ese pedazo de información. - ¡Fuiste tú! – exclamó y se soltó de ella para cubrir su boca con las manos -Tú lo salvaste- murmuró

-Yo no hice tal cosa- se apresuró a negar- Solo hice lo que cualquiera hubiera hecho.

-No seas modesta- reprendió la mujer- Los policías nos dijeron como ocurrieron las cosas-

\- ¿Atraparon a los ladrones? - preguntó Bella desviando la atención de ella

-No son ladrones, son matones que querían asesinarlo y lastimosamente no los han atrapado, sin embargo la policía dice estar muy cerca de hacerlo- contó Esme con pesar

-Lo lamento, ojala lo hagan pronto-. Ella en verdad quería que pasara, por algún extraño motivo no quería que nada malo le pasara a ese enigmático y triste hombre que tanto parecía odiarla.

-Todos lo hacemos-

\- ¿Él se ha encontrado bien del disparo? - preguntó

-Sí, gracias- dijo y le tomó una mano con cariño- Los policías nos dijeron que si los matones no hubieran actuado de manera tan presurosa ellos probablemente hubieran matado a Edward y los médicos dicen que la bala no alcanzo a perforar por completo el pulmón así que él está y estará bien. - Añadió con convicción.

Bella sonrió. -Eso es algo muy bueno-. Había estado arrepintiéndose de haber pasado por ese callejón, pero ahora no lo hacía en absoluto porque si no lo hubiera hecho y Edward Cullen estuviera muerto y esta madre estuviera llorando a su hijo.

\- Gracias Bella, por permitirme esta charla contigo- dijo Esme de forma sincera. Bella reparó en ella. Era una mujer muy linda, tenía el rostro en forma de corazón y los ojos y el pelo color caramelo, pero lo más hermoso que tenía era su sonrisa tierna y maternal. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta porque ella quisiera que alguna vez su madre la hubiera mirado de esa manera.

\- No fue problema, señora Cullen-

-Hasta pronto bella- se despidió y se alejó. Esa joven la había enternecido y tenía la esperanza de que pudiera hacer algo por Edward. Como madre lo conocía y sabía que a él le gustaba, solo que no sabía cómo manejarlo y por eso había reaccionado tan mal el día de hoy, tendría que hablar con su hijo.

.

.

.

Edward llegó a su apartamento y se empezó a desvestir con furia, no podía creer que Withlock no hubiera caído en su provocación, con las ganas que tenia de romperle la cara.

Había sido todo por esa muchachita impertinente - ¡Malditas sea! - gritó y tiró con furia todo lo que estaba en la mesa. Ella era la culpable, ¿porque tenía que haber ido con él? ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan diferente?

Tomó un baño para calmar su furia y para aclarar su mente, ella no tenía nada con Withlock, él había dicho que la amaba como a una hermana ¿Cómo podía ser eso?, Jasper Withlock era hijo de una dinastía de multimillonarios, no era como él que había visto a sus padres trabajar y había sabido que era tener que prescindir de ciertas cosas porque simplemente no se podía. Pero Isabella no era como ellos y no había manera en la que ella pudiera relacionarse con Withlock, ella venia de una familia de clase media y aun así había luchado por prepararse y por ayudar a los demás, ella no merecía que la hubiera tratado de esa manera.

-Withlock tiene razón, soy un maldito bastardo- se dijo

Ella debía tener un lazo muy fuerte con Jasper, había sido cariñosa con él y la preocupación había sido evidente.

-Estoy celoso, maldita sea- espetó furioso- estoy celoso por una universitaria- se recriminó.

Había tenido una noche larga. Dormiría y se olvidaría de todo esto, además había tomado algunas copas y se le había subido a la cabeza.

Minutos después se quedó dormido y soñó con Isabella.

"Tus palabras ni si quiera me tocan" le decía ella con gesto despectivo y se alejaba, por algún motivo el empezaba a perseguirla y en el camino se encontraba a Withlock que se lanzaba a golpearlo, él lo evadía y seguía corriendo y cuando llegaba a un callejón oscuro ahí estaba ella tiraba en el piso y sangrando como lo había estado él hacía unas semanas.

"Por favor no te vayas, por favor quédate conmigo" le decía él mientras acariciaba su frente.

"Por siempre" respondió ella.

El sueño termino y el abrió los ojos, pero estaba tan cansado que se quedó dormido nuevamente.

.

.

-Gracias por acompañarme, Bella-

-Oye, me has dicho eso un millón de veces-

\- Es porque me siento como la mierda, estabas ahí para acompañarme y ese maldito te insultó. - dijo Jasper

-Jazz, supéralo- reprendió

-No puedo- replicó- nadie te llama de esa manera y no le queda una lesión para lamentarlo-

-Jazz, suficiente-

\- ¡Es que tengo los puños calientes! -

\- Señor puños calientes- se burló- tu no me podrás cuidar toda la vida-

-Por supuesto que si- dijo Jasper con seriedad

-Jazz, creo que llegó el tiempo de asumas el hecho de que debes mudarte de aquí-

-No vamos a discutir ese tema- dijo él serio

-Jazz, escúchame. Serás el presidente y dueño mayoritario de State Street Corporation, no puedes vivir en un apartamento en Chinatown. Necesitas vivir en un lugar más seguro, cuando hagan tu nombramiento y sea noticia, serás un blanco fácil-

\- Lo solucionaré, encontraré la forma. Puedo hacer cualquier cosa- aseguró tozudo

\- Por supuesto que puedes hacer cualquier cosa, no dudo eso en lo absoluto. Me salvaste de la oscuridad cuando pensé que era imposible y obviamente quiero tenerte cerca, pero no es seguro que te quedes acá. Ya viste lo que le paso a Edward Cullen en solo una cuadra de distancia; no podré estar tranquila sabiendo que todos los días cruzas la ciudad y te arriesgas solo para estar aquí cumpliendo un compromiso absurdo que hiciste hace años-

Jasper negó. -No puedo irme. Hay algo que nunca dije y es que estoy malditamente asustado de dejar este lugar-

\- ¿Puedes explicarme porque? - preguntó intrigada.

Él suspiró apesumbrado- Cuando vivía con mis padres no era feliz. Ellos me quieren y yo los quiero pero no me sentía como si fuera un hogar, se sentía como un lugar donde llegar y dormir. Siempre estaba en ese costoso colegio y ellos trabajando, nos encontrábamos una hora al día y mi mamá se empeñaba en tratarme como un bebé y mi padre como a un hombre adulto y no era ninguna de las dos cosas.

-Cuando estaba allí siempre soñaba con tener una hermana, tu sabes que los padres siempre les prestan más atención a las chicas y así dejaría de tener la carga de las miradas paternas, pero también quería una hermana a la cual proteger como lo hago contigo, un hermana a la cual decirle que hacer o a la cual espantarle los pretendientes como lo hago contigo y amar a una hermana como te amo a ti. Y luego me mude aquí y te vi ser totalmente diferente a lo que son muchas personas, ¿te acuerdas el día que la señora Cho perdió su perro y estaba desesperada dando vueltas por ahí? - Jasper miró a Bella y ella asintió, así que el prosiguió. - Ese día tú te esforzaste en entenderla y ayudarla de una manera especial que algo se me calentó en el alma y luego conocí a los que viven aquí y sus familias unidas a pesar de la escasez. La mayoría eran buenas personas y todos tan genuinos, que a pesar de vivir sólo empecé a sentirme en casa, comencé a pensar que si había bondad en el mundo y aun cuando alguien habla de algo bueno yo te recuerdo a ti entregándole el perro a la señora Cho y su cara de felicidad, ella quería hacerte saber que estaba muy agradecida aun cuando tu no pudieras entenderla y tú solo sonreías y asentías totalmente sonrojada, eso me hizo sentirme agradecido de estar vivo, tú me hiciste sentirme agradecido de estar vivo.

Cuando me mirabas por el balcón yo me sentía como si valiera la pena porque estaba seguro de que si tu veías algo en mi era porque de verdad tenía algo bueno, algo que entregar a los demás y después paso lo de tu padre y a pesar de que fue muy triste, me dio la oportunidad de estar contigo no solo en el plano sentimental sino más allá, era como si por fin supiera lo que es tener lazos con el mundo y las personas, tú me diste más de cualquier cosa que yo te hubiera podido dar a ti y ahora tengo miedo de irme y de olvidarme de todo lo bueno que he aprendido y cambiar y volver a ser el millonario frívolo que fui hace tanto tiempo. Tengo una familia ahora, Alice y tú son lo más importante que tengo, ambas me hacen crecer como hombre y ser humano. No quiero llegar todos los días a un apartamento frío y lujoso donde todo lo que haga ser anhelar la calidez que tengo aquí-

Bella estaba conmovida hasta las lágrimas. Él la abrazó cariñosamente y se mantuvieron en silencio por unos instantes hasta que ella habló. – Estoy muy orgullosa de ti chico rebelde y motorizado- él sonrió – Y aunque es lindo que digas que has aprendido de mí, no puedes obviar lo mucho que también me has enseñado; ¿recuerdas que solías decirme que no podía aferrarme al pasado ni al presente por miedo al futuro? – él asintió- bien, pues es lo que estás haciendo ahora. Una nueva etapa de tu vida está por comenzar y las etapas vienen con cambios. La vida no es estática y debemos acomodarnos a lo que trae. Sabes que es una necedad quedarte aquí y exponer tu integridad física sólo por temor a lo que venga después, eres mejor y más fuerte que eso-

Él se quedó en silencio, pero ella pudo ver que reflexionaba sobre su posición, que sus palabras habían hecho mella en él.

\- Promete que no nos distanciaremos, que a pesar de lo mucho que avancemos en la vida nuestra amistad perdurará y que cada vez que me encuentre en una encrucijada podré llamarte y me guiarás-

-Lo prometo- dijo en un medio bostezo

Jasper rio -Ya estas cansada, vamos a dormir-

Bella entro a la habitación y se fue a bañar, salió de la ducha y se puso la pijama y cuando salió del baño Jasper estaba dormido en su cama.

-Hazme espacio tonto- le dijo. Él se corrió y levanto la sabana para los dos.

-Buenas noches Bells- susurró Jasper dormitado

-Buenas noches, Jazz- respondió.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado. Nos leemos pronto**

**Marie McHale**


End file.
